I'm not that Girl
by kenzie.cooper91
Summary: This is a story about a girl who was invisible. She felt like she never lived up to her parents expectations that they had for her. She was short and fat and didn't feel like she belonged. However, choosing day has come and she decided to go Dauntless. Why? Who knows? Maybe to prove people wrong. What will she do when someone finally notices her? Will she run away? Please review!
1. I'm not that Girl

I can't believe I just jumped into a dark hole from ten stories high! My heart is racing and I can't see the bottom. I finally see a net down at the bottom and I hear people cheering. I feel a sense of relief. I sigh when I hit the net. I am rolled off and I stare into these deep brown eyes. "What's your name initiate?" He says to me. I hesitate. "You can change your name." I nod. "Taylor." He smiles. "Last jumper Taylor!" He screams. "You better get off quick cause I see Eric falling." I hurry and jump off and run over to my fellow initiates.

We see Eric land and he jumps off the mat gracefully. "Dauntless born transfers your with Lauren. Transfers your with Four and I." I roll my eyes. Great. "You got a problem with what I just said Candor?" I shake my head no. I can't believe he saw me roll my eyes. "As Eric said, my name is Four. I usually work up in the control room. However, once a year I get to train the transfers. I'll show you around your new home. Don't get to comfortable though, some of you wont be staying with us." He seemed to look my way. I feel my face go red and look down to the floor. You see I'm not your typical Dauntless transfer. I'm 4 feet and 10 inches tall. I am also overweight. However, there is nothing more than I want to be Dauntless. I'm not going to let my size or my weight hold me back.

We are walking in the pit and I am still in the back I don't have really any friends that transferred with me even then I didn't have a whole lot back at home. Four is explaining the rules and what's going to happen the next couple of weeks and I can feel myself zone out. All of a sudden I feel a nudge. I look up and see Eric. "Pay attention." I roll my eyes. He just looks at me and walks away. We are moving again. I stand my distance and I walk by myself but I also keep my pace with the group. Making sure I don't get lost. He leads us to what I assume is going to be my new home for the next 6 weeks. "This is the training room." Eric said. "This is where we will teach you how to fight, shoot a gun and learn how to face your fears." He adds a dramatic pause. "Wake up call is 6:30 Am. You are expected to be here by 7. Then 8 you'll have breakfast shower and resume back at 7 after dinner."

There will be no fun for me. I'll eat if I have to but no way I'm I going to waste my time in the pit. "Time to show you your sleeping corridors." Everyone starts moving and we go through the same double doors and there is another door right next to the training room and we enter in the door and I see a whole bunch of cots and showers. I smile. Maybe I'll get away with staying in the training room. I think to myself. I feel eyes on me. I look up and I see Eric staring at me. I quickly look away and find a nice spot on the ground. "All right, you guys are free to go. I don't want to see any of your old faction clothes on so if I were I'd take this time to go shopping." Four said I roll my eyes. I hate shopping. All the girls get excited and they run out the door and I find myself alone in the room. At least thats what I think.

"Why aren't you running out the door like all the other initiates?" I hear someone speak. I look up and sure enough it's Eric. I don't answer. "What's wrong?" I hear him speak again. "Nothing." I stare at him and I see grey. Deep grey eyes. My heart does a flip flop and I immediately get mad at it. "I'm going to get myself familiar with the training room if you'll excuse me." I say trying to walk away. He grabs my four arm. "I'd listen to Four and change." I keep my stare. "Fine I'll go shopping." I say through gritted teeth. "But, I'm going to train before dinner." I say He lets my arm fall. I am easily half his height. "As you wish." He says and walks away.

I look at my watch. I've got 2 hours before dinner. If I hurry and buy my clothes I'll be able to train for an hour. I smile to myself. I've got this. I'll be number one. I start a slight jog to the pit hoping it'll warm up my body so I'm not so sore later on. I see all the girls in the clothing store. Here goes nothing.

I walk in casually. I go straight to the work out gear. I find my sizes quickly and then I get to the cashier. "Are you sure you want something more then just work out gear? The other initiates are getting outfits and such." She says with a smile. "No, I'm not going to buy clothes until I know I am safely secured in the faction." I say with a smile on my face and I hand her the money and walk out of the store.

I head to the dorms and I quickly change into my black spandex and I put my black sports bra on along with my T-shirt to cover my stomach. I look myself in the mirror and sigh. "This is as good as it's going to get." I say to myself with a slight frown. I jog out the door and head into the training room.

I scan the room and my eyes land on the punching bags. I smile to myself. I run to the punching bags and stare at them. I start punching and kicking. I remember seeing the Dauntless kids fight at school and I am trying to do the same moves that they made. I'm on the punching bag for about an hour when I hear doors being opened and I turn to the front entrance. I don't see anyone so I ignore it and I go back to kicking. I'm getting higher. I smile.

Then I feel someone tap my shoulder. I jump and turn around I see Eric dripping sweat with just running shorts on so I can see his abs. He pulls out his head phones and smiles. "Your kicks are surprisingly good." I smirk. "Thanks." I go back to the bag and I continue I'm not going to let him ruin my work out. Then I feel hands on my waste. He turns my body slightly and whispers in my ear. "Your kicks will be better if you put more pressure on your left leg." He says. He steps back and I kick. Indeed they were better. I turn around. "Thanks." He looks me up and down. I quickly look down. "You know your not supposed to be in here alone with out a trainer right?" I look back at him confused. "What?" He laughs. "If you were paying attention earlier you'd have known that rule." I shake my head. "Why can't I be in here alone?" He looks at me in the eye "It's not safe." He says I just stare back at him. We have a staring contest for about 2 minutes.

"What are you guys doing in here?" I look and see Four with a chalk board in his hand. "I was just explaining to Taylor the rules about the training room since she wasn't listening earlier." Eric said while taking a few steps back. I didn't realize we were that close. "Taylor have you been training?" He says clearly seeing myself all sweaty. I sigh. "Yes." I say while looking down at the ground. "It's not safe, I haven't explained how to use the equipment yet. You could've gotten hurt." Four said. I get frustrated. "I know. Eric already said that." I say I start to walk away. "How bout you go and find your friends and get some dinner." Four says yelling at me on my way out.

Eric's POV

When she is out of ear shot I whisper to Four. "I don't think she has any friends man." I say to him staring back at her. Four looks back at me. "Is that why she was in here alone?" I nod. "I think she is going to train every spare second of the day." I say with a voice of concern. I shake my head. "Is Eric showing emotion?" Four says laughing while putting the chalk board up. "No. I just don't want to see anyone hurt this year." I say while helping him.

Four shakes his head. "She's not the type of girl I thought I'd see you with. Whatever floats your boat." I get mad. "What's that supposed to mean?" Four gets off the chair. "Well, come on man. She is short and fat." He says bluntly. I shake my head and walk away.

Four is annoying. I think to myself. I don't have feelings for her. He is right. She is not my style. Innocent, short, and fat are not on my list. As I get lost in my thoughts I find myself in the pit. It's loud and I make my way towards my friends. When I see Taylor by herself in the corner eating her food. A couple of guys walk up to her table and I instently get all tense. I'm within ear shot. "You enjoying the food fatty?" One guy says. She just continues to eat her food. I look at her plate and she has a small handful of grapes. I roll my eyes. That wont last long at practice. "Look she can't even reach the floor." The other one says. I start walking towards her and clear my throat. They look up and see me and run away.

My authority here has it's ups and downs. "You know that wont help you at all in the training room." I say. She looks up at me and I see that her eyes are red and she has tears streaming down her cheeks. She blinks a few times realizes it's me and gets up and runs away. I stand there in shock.

Taylor's POV

I can't believe that just happened. I just started crying trying not to let my bullies see me. Then I hear Eric's voice and I tense for a second trying to control myself. I look up at him and he smiles down at me. Then his face is full of concern. I realize why and I get up and run.

I end up in the dorm room. Sitting on my cot. I'm in the corner alone. I pull my knees up into fetal position and I rock myself back and forth. Wishing I had my iPod with me.

I am almost asleep when I hear the sound of my fellow initiates come back and change for training. I am praying they don't see me and I quietly get off my bed and I change into a new outfit, since the one I'm currently in is dirty. I hear whispers. I look up and I see the girls just staring at me. I shake my head and hurry and pull my new T-Shirt over my head and I walk out the door. When I hear. "I don't even know why your trying fatty. Your going to die just running with us." I hear from an Erudite boy in the corner and I just run out the door.

I run. I don't care where. I just run. I however end up in the training room before everyone else. I take my spot against the wall and I slid myself down to the cement. Maybe he is right? I am panting just from that short run. Today we are going to do 3 miles. I've never done that in my life. I get mad. Why did my test result say Dauntless? I get up and pace the floor.

Four's POV

I see Taylor run into the training room crying. I wonder what happened? I just got here to make sure they all get there on time and follow orders. She is pacing now. Never a good sign when a women does that. I roll my eyes. I'm not going to worry about her. She wont make it past the first round any ways. I think to myself. However, I hope that she will prove us all wrong.

I see Eric walk into the training room with other initiates behind him. He sees Taylor hiding in the corner and I see his body tense up and I just laugh. That boy has no idea what he is getting himself into. I guess I better get in there before something happens.


	2. Don't wish, Don't start

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews so far! The title I picked was inspired by the broadway musical Wicked. I hope you enjoy this story. This chapter is longer then the first and I attend to make the chapters longer as long as I get reviews. The more reviews each chapter gets the more I will write! Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

**Taylor's POV**

I hear my initiates come through the door. I quickly wipe the tears from my face and I quietly get up off the floor and hide behind the pole..Or at least that was my plan until "Initiate!" I turn around slowly and I see everyone and Eric. He has his arms folded and his eyebrows are tight together. Uh oh. I think to myself. I hurry and get my confidence back and say, "Yes?" Eric takes a couple of steps forward. "What were you doing in here all alone?" He says looking me up and down. I roll my eyes. "Nothing of your concern Sir." I hear snickers coming from the group. "She was probably just getting the extra training. Heaven knows she needs it." I look over and it was the same Erudite boy that called me fat earlier. I Tense up. All of a sudden the doors open up again and I see Four walking in. I sigh thank full for the distraction.

"Okay initiates today we are going to run some miles and then come back here and I'm I mean we are going to teach you how to fight." Four said while looking over at Eric. Eric is still staring at me. I hate this being center of attention. "Come on let's go now!" Four screams.

Everyone starts running. When I started to go I felt someone pull me back. "Not so fast initiate." Eric says to me. All of a sudden I feel a tingly feeling in my arm where he is touching me. It's warm. I shake it off. "What?" I say looking up at him with his dark grey eyes... I mentally shake my self again. I can't. I won't let myself "fall in love" especially with someone like him.

"Before you run I want to know why you were crying?" He says to me. I sigh. Don't let him. Don't let him know. "Never." I say with some anger. He sighs and lets go of arm. All of a sudden I miss his touch. I feel my body go weak. Oh no I can't be developing this crush. "Look Eric, can I please go and start my run. We both know I will be last anyway, now I will be dead last and it will give them more ammo for next time." I say while looking down to the floor. "Fine go." He says and walks away over to the chalk board.

I start my run and I feel the adrenaline start up. My body is getting excited about this new adventure. I see the group up ahead. I would love to see there reaction when they see me pace them and running up next to Four. However, my body is starting to slow down. I'm not dead last now though. I'm running next to an Abnegation. I think her name is Tris? I slow my pace for a while and I try to run faster. I gain speed again and I am now catching up to the head of the pack. I smile to myself. "Look it's the fat candor." I hear someone say. I look to my left and I see Peter. I just roll my eyes and continue running. I see the entrance to the training room I get excited and I race towards the doors passing the Erudite's and eventually Four. I push open the doors and I get to the mats and I collapse to the floor.

"Wow. She's fast." I hear someone say behind. I don't care about there remarks right now because even though I started later then them. I was able to beat them to the training room. I keep my smile inside and I go back to my usual place, the wall and lean up against it while I see all others hogging the water fountain.

I start sliding to the floor when I see a cup of water pushed in my direction. I look up and I see Eric. "Here I thought you might want this." "Thank you." I say I take the water and I chug it down. He laughs. "What are you trying to prove?" He says to me. "Nothing." I say and walk away towards my fellow initiates and I listen to Four explain how to do a basic punch and kick.

As I am listening to Four explain how to fight he pairs us up with each other and I am with a girl name Molly. She is on the other side of the punching bag taunting me the whole time. What she doesn't know is that my kicks are getting higher and I am about to kick her in the face when.. "Initiate!" I turn around and I see Eric yelling at me. "What!" I scream. He just looks at me up and down and steps towards me. If I were taller we'd be inches apart. "You'll get your chance to hurt them." He whispers and walks away.

I go back to my punching back for about a couple of minutes. Molly is still on the other side. "Switch!" We hear Four scream. Great my turn to be the target. Molly and I switch places and we continue doing the same thing for another hour and we all finally hear the bell ring. The rest of the initiates sigh in relief. "Lunch time. Remember be back here by 7pm sharp!" Four screams at everyone.

Everyone gets into there little groups and walks out. I however, walk towards the drinking fountain and I drink like there is no tomorrow. "Taylor that means you to!" I hear Four scream my name as he walks out of the center. I roll my eyes. I just continue drinking my water in peace.

**Four's POV **

I hate being the bad guy. However, I have to. If I go all soft on them now I wont have much respect from them. I learned that the hard way. Taylor is getting really good at her kicks. I'm proud of her. It's her and the Abnegation I'm worried about. I don't want to see them faction less. They have spirit and determination. If I pair them up with the right people then we will see results. Molly looks like she is a great match for Taylor. For Tris. I'm still working on it.

I am walking out with the initiates into the pit and I turn around I see Taylor getting water from the fountain. If she thinks she can stay in here by herself she is mistaken. "Taylor that means you to!" I scream at her. I start to walk away when I see Eric hiding in the corner telling me it's okay to go. I nod at him and walk out.

Eric's POV

I'm hiding in the corner. Not wanting to blow my cover. I want to see Taylor by herself. See how she handles things. After she takes a bit of water. She makes laps around the gym. I hide myself even more so she doesn't see me when she makes it my way.

She is a diligent person and in need of a friend. She starts running and she stops suddenly. My instinct is to immediately go to her. I hold my ground. I hear sobbing. Should I go over there? Make my self known? No that'll just piss her off. I don't want to scare her like I do with everyone else. I am trying to be quiet when I trip on something and make a loud bang. Crap! I think to myself.

Taylor's POV

I don't know why I'm crying. I'm just a wreck. My body is sore. I'm working out harder then ever before. My chest hurts. I try to calm myself down when I hear some noise coming over in the corner. I immediately get tensed and I get up "Whose their?" I yell. I slowly walk over to the corner and I see Eric. Coming out from his hiding spot.

"What are you doing here?" I yell at him. "You know you're not supposed to be in here by yourself." He says, "I don't care. I don't want to be faction less." I say loudly a little too loudly. "You wont be faction less." He says and he gets up and walks away.

I just stare at him walk away from me. What does he mean I wont be faction less? Ya right. It's me and Tris the Abnegation girl that they are betting on. Tris has a better shot at making it then I.

I shake my head and walk out of the training room. I head towards the dorms hoping I can get a shower. I quickly grab my shower bag and run to the showers. I shower off and change into my work out clothes again. Look at myself in the mirror. I smile at myself and head to the pit for some lunch.

I get to the entrance of the pit and I see my fellow initiates eating at a big table. I smile. No. They don't want me eating by them any ways. I grab my food and I head back to the dorms. I'll just eat in there by myself. They wont miss me any ways.

**Eric's POV **

I am eating lunch with my friends and I see Taylor walk in. Finally I think to myself. She looks at her group of initiates and smiles. Maybe she'll have the courage to sit with them. I see her shake her head and walk away to the food line. Then she walks out of the pit? I sigh out loud. "Dude, whats wrong?" Zeke said. "Nothing man. Forget it." I continue eating my food.

I am not sure why, but Taylor is controlling my thoughts. I'm always wondering if she is okay. I'm protective of her. Someone kicks me in the shin. "OWE!" I scream. "Dude. I was saying your name like five times." Zeke said. "Maybe he is thinking about a chick?" Blake said. I roll my eyes. "Uh no." They both laugh. "DENIAL! He so is thinking about a girl." I laugh "Guys, no I'm not." I get up and walk away. "Eric and Taylor kissing in a tree.." I quickly turn around. "WHAT!" I scream a little to loudly and now everyone in the pit is looking at us. I give them my death glare.

"What are you guys talking about?" I say to both of them. "Come on. You were just staring at her and you sighed when she walk out of the pit." Blake said. "I don't like her. I'm just worried about her." I say. I sit back down. "Dude. She's cute. Ya she is short and has a little bit of weight but she is attractive in her own way. I'd get down with her." Zeke said, "Release the fist man." I release the fist that I didn't even know I had. I shake my head. "This can't be happening." I say and walk away.

They aren't right? Right? I'm not, I can't be falling for her? There is a party tonight. That's it. I'll find some girl their to take my mind off of her. I smile and I head to the training room to punch some bags.

**Taylor's POV**

As I am continuing my meal alone I start thinking about my past. My life back in Candor. I miss my family. However, do they miss me? I mean really miss me? Who knows though. I finish eating and I throw my plate in the trash when I hear the dorm room doors open. I look up and I see Tris and Christina come in. I was in grade school with her and I am not even surprised about her transferring here.

They are talking all giddy. I just stand there awkwardly by the door. I start to walk away when, "Hey Taylor. What are you doing tonight?" I hear Tris say, I can see Christina hitting her and I know why, she doesn't want me to say nothing so I lie. "OH, I have plans." I say and I walk away. "Oh come on. You work harder than all of us you need a break. There is a party going on tonight, and we were going to go shopping please come with us." Tris says. I laugh cause she is showing the Abnegation side of her and I just say no and walk away.

I want to go and work out. I have to loose this weight if I want to make it to stage two. I go in to the training room and I notice no one is in here. Perfect, no Eric to distract me. So, with little confidence I have I take off my shirt and I start punching bags and throwing kicks. I do some jumping jacks and squats.

I start to get into the zone when I hear footsteps. For someone who doesn't have any friends I sure seem popular. I look up and it's Eric. He is just staring at me. He looks all sweaty and his mouth is dropped. I roll my eyes. "WHAT?" I scream. Nothing. "Fine. I am training. I don't care about rules. I want into this faction. So buzz off." He is still staring. So I walk up to him and say, "What's wrong Eric?" I see, him look me up and down. I all the sudden I get self conscious I find my T-shirt and I throw it on and I storm off.

**Eric's POV **

Well, that went well. Crap I can't even talk to her. I wonder if she is going to the party tonight? No. You can't fall in love with an initiate. Especially someone who is most likely to become Factionles.

I need to talk to her though. She is probably upset because I stared at her. I don't want taking it the wrong way. I grab my shirt and I head out for the direction I think she is going.

I walk into the dorms and I see all the initiates in there staring at me. I just walk back out. I don't see Taylor. I look in the pit. She isn't there. I search for about ten minutes looking around this compound for her. When my phone rings. I look down and it's Four. "Four now, is not the time." I say frantically trying to find Taylor before she does something stupid. "It's about Taylor." I sigh. "Fine. What's up?" "Dude, she is in the chasm." I hurry and hang up the phone and I run.


	3. Sudden silence, Sudden heat

**Authors Note: Hey guys I just wanted to get this chapter done and out before Christmas! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know my grammar may not be the best. so excuse me for that. Have a Merry Christmas and Happy holidays! please don't forget to leave a review Love ya lots! **

**Eric's POV **

I run as fast as I can to the chasm. As I see the entrance I slow down. I don't want to scare her. I see her come into view and she is leaning against the ledge. I sigh. She hasn't done anything stupid yet.

I hear sobbing. I run my hands through my hair to try to calm myself down. I lean against the rail with her and she looks up at me and says, "I'm not cut out for Dauntless." I sigh. I don't know what to do but I put my hands on her shoulders and say, "Yes you are." I look at her and I see a full of concern and regret and confusion. I lean down towards and I look at her eyes one more time and I look at her lips. Ugh well here goes nothing.

**Taylor's POV**

I'm staring down into the chasm thinking about jumping. No one will miss me. Then I hear panting. I know who it is. Eric. I don't know why but he is always around when I need someone the most. I sigh. I feel his warm presence next to mine and I say, "I'm not cut out for Dauntless." He doesn't say anything just turns me around puts his hands on my shoulders. All the sudden I feel warmth and that tingly feeling again.

I'm laughing to myself because he has to lean down so far to just kiss me. Ugh, wait he is kissing me. Umm I've never been kissed before. When he gets to my lips I hurry and turn around. I sigh to myself. I want to run but for some reason, I don't. "Look Eric. I umm, I don't know ugh." I start running my hands through my hair. Why does he make me so nervous?

**Eric's POV **

Darn it! I was so close. I'm now frustrated with myself. I should have never done that. I'm her leader. Her leader who is slowly falling for her and she doesn't even realize it. "Look Eric. I umm, I don't know." She sighs. She is running her hands through her beautiful brown hair. I don't know much about girls but I do know they do that when they are nervous.

I put my hands on her waist and turn her around. "It's okay. I shouldn't have done that." I say rather bluntly. She looks back down to the ground "Oh. Okay." Crap. "It's not that, it's just I'm your leader. Look I know someone who may be able to help you out with your training. She is a very good friend of mine and I think she maybe able to help you." I say to her. I wish I could train her by myself but heaven only knows what would happen if I get even close to her. I mean you saw what _almost _went down.

**Taylor's POV **

Ugh. I'm stupid. I should have just let him kiss me. I mean my first kiss would've been Eric for crying out loud! A dauntless leader. Now I'm kicking myself in the butt for not letting him. He is now rambling on about some other girl that could help me train. I don't know. I don't want any one else but him. Could I say that? I'm Dauntless I've got to learn to be brave so yeah why not?

"What if I want you to train me?" I say looking back up at him my eyes going a little bit bigger. He is just looking at me smiling. "I would be happy to train you." I hear a butt in that sentence. "But, what?" I say. He sighs. " I think you need some other friends besides just me." He says matter of fact. I roll my eyes. "I don't need any friends Eric. I'm fine by myself. Always have been and always will be." I say to him with a smile on my face.

"Well, tonight that's all changing. You are meeting Lauren. Tonight at the party." He says to me. "No. I'm not going to that stupid party! I'll just end up being wall decoration." I say. "Not when you will be talking to me the whole night." I roll my eyes. "Fine." He just looks at me with a huge grin on his face. "You may want to go shopping then." I probably have a look of grossness on my face. Cause he is laughing again. "Shopping isn't that bad Tay." hmm Tay. I like that. I think to myself. "No, it isn't. But when nothing fits you. Ya it sucks." I say to him. "Fine then. Wear whatever you want." He says and walks away.

I start walking back towards the pit shortly after he leaves. I should at least try to shop and see if Dauntless has any of my sizes. I highly doubt it but we can try. I walk into a couple of shops and nothing. All skimpy dresses that are a size zero. I'm about to give up when I hear someone call my name.

I turn around and I see Christina and Tris. I smile at them and say, "Hey guys." Tris is smiling at me. "Someone decided to come shopping after all." She says. I laugh. "Ya I got bored being in the training room by myself so I decided to come and get fresh air." I say. Christina is eyeing me up and down and she is getting this slight smile on her face. "You don't have any bags." She says. "Nope." I say. "Come on lets go! I know the perfect thing for you!" She is grabbing my hand and dragging me into the next store.

We are in the store for about five minutes and I already have a pile of clothes in my hands. "Tris, how do you do this all the time?" I ask her. She just laughs. "You get used it." We both look at Christina and she gets all excited when she finds her favorite top that's in my size. "Okay I think you're good. Now go try them all on and I want to see each one!" She says while pushing me back into the dressing room.

I am staring at all these clothes not sure which one to put on first. I want to try on this dress that she found me. I've never liked myself in dresses but I'm going to trust Christina. That's a huge deal for me. Trusting a random stranger. As I am putting on this Navy blue dress with my mustard belt. I see brown boots in the corner that are my size and I throw those on. I look myself in the mirror. "Wow. She's good." I mumble to myself.

"Taylor you ready yet?" I hear Christina screaming. I laugh. "Ya hold on." I open up the door from the changing room and I hear gasps. I look up and see Tris and Christina with there mouths dropped. "What?" I say fiddling with the hem of my dress. "Stop fiddling you look amazing!" Christina said while she is fixing my hair. "Ya you look amazing. That dress really compliments your figure." Tris said. I turn around and look at the mirror. "Wahoo who is the hottie?" I hear someone say. I turn around and it's Peter and Al. "Oh come on guys it's Taylor." Tris said. They start laughing I turn around and smile up at them. "Wow fatty cleaned up good." They say and walk away. I blink my eyes a few times and I start to close the door to the dressing room. "Don't listen to them Taylor you look amazing. I say get the dress and come with us to the party." I sigh. "Thanks guys but I think this was a mistake." I say and I hurry and close the door and change and walk out of the dressing room.

**Tris's POV **

I can't believe those jerks! She looked amazing in that dress. She was opening up to us as well. I like her. You just have to be nice her to. That's all it takes. "Christina I think we should get her the outfit." I say. "Your right. I'll pay for the boots and you get the dress?" She said. "Agreed."

We hurry and pay for the outfit and walk out of the store. Now to hunt down Taylor. We are running towards the dorms thinking she will be in there. She's not at the same time we both say training room so we put the dress down on my bed and we run to the training room.

We walk in and we see her punching the bags and the music blaring. Christina turns the music off she is so in the zone she doesn't even register that we are in the room.

**Taylor's POV **

I am so stupid! How could I think that I looked good in that dress? I was starting to make friends as well. I smile to myself. NO. You are not aloud to make friends until you are in the faction. I think to myself. I hear the music go off, but I'm not in the mood to talk to Eric right now. I just keep on kicking. When I feel someone tap my shoulder. "Look Eric. I'm not going to that stupid party." I say before turning around. "We are not Eric." I hear Tris say. Oops.

I turn around and sure enough it was Tris and Christina. "Why would Eric be in here?" They both look at me like I'm crazy. "Oh ugh no reason." I say with a cough. "Look Taylor we like you and we want you to have fun tonight. So as our first best friend duty we are dragging your sorry butt out of here and we are going to go dancing!" Christina said I laugh wait, did she just say best friend? They start walking away laughing. When Tris noticed me not following. She turns around and says, "What's wrong?" I sigh. "I've never had best friends before." I say smiling shyly. She laughs. "Well, I'm glad we are your first!" Christina pulls me into a hug "Come on I want to go flirt!" We laugh and walk out of the dorms.

**Eric's POV**

"So, how'd it go with Taylor?" Four said to me as we were about to walk into the party. "I almost kissed her!" I said. Four just started laughing. "What?" I slap him. "Almost?" He gives me that look. "Ugh I know! I just I don't know what to do." I say.

We end up at the bar for a while just talking. Turns out he has a thing for Tris the Abnegation girl. Looks like we are both screwed. "How did we end up in this mess?" Four says to me. I was about to answer when I see three attractive initiates walk through the door. "Dude what's up?" I hit Four and he turns around and started drooling all over his shoes. I can't believe she came. It also looks like she made friends. I just start to smile at her. "You know we can't do anything right?" Four just shakes his head and walks away. No will power.

I am now sitting alone now at the bar watching everyone dance. I see a guy over by Taylor talking to her rather closely. She is getting nervous cause she is playing with the hem of her dress and avoiding eye contact. I ignore her for now he isn't doing anything bad _yet_.

I see Four talking to Tris and I laugh. She is totally flirting with him. They are sick to watch so I go back to Taylor. She looks like she is struggling and her girlfriends are no where to be found. I start walking towards them trying to get into ear shot. "So baby, why don't we finish this conversation back at my place?" I can't believe him. I push him off of her. "Get lost pal." I say and step in front of Taylor. "Eric go find your other slut, this one is mine." He says. I punch him. Ya probably not the smartest move in the world but no one calls her a slut. I drag Taylor out of there and back to my place. Where I know she is safe.

Taylor's POV

I was having a great time. Taking this challenge. I started talking to this guy who was beyond wasted. He started getting closer and closer to me. Luckily Eric came and saved the day.

Now he is dragging me to who knows where? "Eric where are we going?" I say to him. Silence. We get to the apartment corridors now I'm connecting the dots. "Eric come on. I'm safe now, you don't have to hide me." I say to him. "Plus. The grip on my wrist is starting to cut my circulation." He looks at me and looks down at my wrist and suddenly drops it. Now there is a lovely hand print on my wrist.

He turns around and opens up his apartment door and pulls me in with him. He is now pacing around the apartment back and forth. I have no idea what to do to calm him down. Then I get an idea. "Eric." I say trying to get his attention. "Eric." I try again. Still nothing. "ERIC!" I scream again nothing. I roll my eyes fine. I step in front of his pathway and he bumps into me almost knocking me over. Remember I'm half his height. He could probably walk over me if he wanted too. Anyways, I steady myself by placing my hands on his arms. Good, that got his attention. I smile up at him stand on my tippy toes and I kiss him.

**Eric's POV **

I am pacing around the apartment still mad at that guy. Trying to calm myself down before I say anything that I may regret. I'm sure Taylor is trying to talk to me but I can't really hear her. Then she does the imaginable. She kisses me. I'm in shock so I don't kiss back. She pulls back to quickly for me to response.

**Taylor's POV **

I can't believe I just kissed him. He didn't kiss me back. I'm just staring at him. I start to get nervous and my heart beat is racing and my stomach is doing flips again. I hurry and walk away when I feel a hand grab me and pulls me back. I look back at Eric and he says, "That was one way to shut my brain up." I just laugh. I just stare at his dark grey eyes and I believe they got darker. Did I do that? "Thank you for saving me." He laughs. Geez even his laugh is amazing. "Just call me your knight in shining armor."

He takes my hand and laces his with mine and pulls me over to the couch ever so gently. I've never been treated like this. I don't know what to except. "It seems to me that whenever I am in trouble you're always there." I smile at him. He is playing with my hands. "I know. I just, I guess I'm just protective of you." I laugh. "I don't need protection." I say to him with a slight smile. "Then, what is it that you need?" He says to me. "I don't know." He looks me in the eyes and then down to my lips. He starts leaning in. "Well, maybe I can help you figure it out?" He then closes the space between us and he is kissing me. Slowly, but passionately. Like I'm who he wants. We kiss until we need air. We brake apart. However, he doesn't stop. He starts kissing my forehead, my neck then when I'm ready back to my lips. His hands have been removed from mine and mine somehow found there way in his hair. All of a sudden I feel his hand reach up the bottom of dress just a little. I freak out and pull back panting.

**Authors note: CLIFFHANGER! What's going to happen now?**


	4. Hearts leap in a giddy whirl

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews so far! I made this chapter I a little longer than I intended it to be. However, I hope you enjoy it! **

**Taylor's POV **

I don't know why I jumped. All I know is I have to get out of here. "I have to go." I say to him and I hurry and get up from the couch. As much as I tried to race out of there he is faster. "What's wrong? Did I do something?" Eric said to me. I shake my head no and I push him away and I run out of the apartment.

Things were going so well. Then in true Taylor fashion I bolt. I cannot will not get attached to anything. Once I get myself attached my hopes are shattered and I get heartbroken. Never again will I let myself get to deep. I am processing this all through my head and I enter into the dorms and I grab my work out gear and I hurry and change and I run to the training room. However, while I was doing this I hear my fellow initiates return from the party. I try to avoid contact with them until I hear Christina come into the room.

"Hey Taylor, what happened to you?" She says to me. I look up at her and I hurry and blink back my tears that are starting to form. "Ugh, I didn't feel like being a wall decoration anymore so I left." I said trying to hide my feelings. However, I let one single tear fall. "Taylor, what's wrong?" She said again. I start crying. I decided to let my pride go at least one time and just let all my frustration out. "I saw you talking to that hot guy earlier. You definitely weren't wall decoration at the party. Now, tell me what's really wrong." Christina said to me. I shake my head and say, "Can I just go to the training room?" I say to her. "Fine. But, I'm here for you." She sad. I smile at her and give her hug and run out of the room.

I get into the training room look down at my watch. I still have thirty minutes before curfew. So, I decided to go to the punching bags and start kicking.

**Eric's POV **

How did this happen? This was never supposed to happen. I scared her. I shouldn't have gone that far. I'm scared now that she'll start to avoid me. I don't want that. I'm sitting back on my couch. Thinking things through. When I hear a knock on my door. "WHAT?" I scream. I hear my door open and I look up to see who it is and it's Four. "I just wanted to inform you that Taylor is in the training room alone again." I shake my head. "Looks like she can't follow rules. You want to discipline her?" I say trying to act normal. "Cut the crap. You know why she is in there and blasting that dang music." I'm silent for a while. I can't tell him what I did.

"Whatever happened between you and Taylor, you better fix it." Four said. "How's Tris?" I say trying to change the subject. "Eric come on I'm your best friend. What happened?" Four said knowing me to well. "I ugh I kissed her, well she kissed me first then I pulled her over to the couch and then we talked then all of a sudden I kissed her and then it turned into a make out session and in the middle of it she pulled away and ran out the door." I say really fast. All I see is Four's mouth dropped. "She kissed you first?" He says to me. "It's really a long story." I say to him. "So, why'd you think she bolted?" Four said. I get off of the couch and scream. "I DON'T KNOW!"

I'm pacing back and forth now. We are trying to figure out why she ran. I know guys can be like girls to and analyze everything. I finally give up and say, "I can't take this anymore. I have to sleep." I say to him. "Thanks for coming over though." I sigh. "Ya no problem man." Four said while looking at his phone. His reaction to the text does not look good. Please don't let it be about Taylor. "Ugh, we need to get to the training room." I don't take time to grab my jacket or shoes. I just run as fast as I can down the halls.

**Taylor's POV**

I'm punching my bags minding my own business when I hear laughter. I roll my eyes and continue my work out when I see Molly come into my view. Along with Peter and Edward. I just punch my bag. "Fatty why are you even trying? Just give up now." Edward said taunting me. I ignore him. "Shorty got nothing to say?" Peter said. Man these kids are annoying.

I try to ignore them till I feel Edward behind me. Touching my hair. My shoulders. Then with no warning at all. I punch him. He falls over. Within seconds Peter is attacking me and Molly is helping Edward up. I try to push Peter off of me when I hear other voices please don't let it be Eric. I finally get out of Peter's grasp when I hear "Get off of her!" That's Tris's voice. Thank my lucky stars it isn't Eric. As hard as Christina help me they can't get into this pit. Molly and Peter are attacking me now. I am about ready to punch Molly after she pulled my hair. When I hear. "STOP FIGHTING." I hear Four scream. I sigh. I try to stand up when I fall over. However, I don't fall to the ground. Right before my lights go out I see Eric. Then I pass out.

**Eric's POV **

We get to the training room and I see all of Peter's group on top of Taylor. I also see Christina trying to pry them off of her and Tris kicking Edward away. Luckily we got there just in time. "STOP FIGHTING" I hear Four scream so that they can no we are in the room. All three run. They are for sure dropping in rankings now.

When they run away I see Taylor. My heart sinks. She tries to stand up. However, knowing her condition she wont be able to walk so I quickly make my way over to her and as she sees me she passes out.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" I hear Four talking to Tris and Christina. Christina is mostly talking. She was the one that knew she was in the training room and where to find her. "I'm going to take her to the infirmary." I say to the group. "Make sure she stays there overnight. I don't want her sleeping with Peter in the room." Four said. You and me both. I think to myself. He is going to get one big whooping tomorrow in training.

I am holding Taylor in bridal style all the way to the infirmary. There is hair covering her face so I brush it away and my heart does a little stutter. She looks so peaceful asleep.

I finally get to the infirmary and lay her on the bed. As I went to get the nurse I hear her waking up. The nurse and I rush over to her bed. "Taylor, you awake?" The nurse asked her. I see her flutter her eyes open and she blinks a few times and she looks around the room and when she sees me her eyes move away as fast as they can. "What happened?" She said. She looks at the nurse and says, "I don't know. I just remember that I was at the party then I was with Eric and after that nothing." She says. "Well, you should be fine, but I want you to stay overnight so I can watch you and take these pills they will help with the pain. You're lucky that Four and Eric got there in time, or else it would be worse." The nurse explained to her.

After the nurse left I stay by Taylor just staring at her. She hasn't spoken to me. "Taylor you have no idea how happy I am to see you awake." I say to her as I sit on the chair that is next to her bed. "I said I don't need protection." She said to me. "If we didn't come and save you, you may have been beaten to death." I say to her trying to show her my concern.

**Taylor's POV **

"I said I didn't need protection." I said to Eric. Then he goes on to explain to me that I could've been dead. Ya, well maybe that's what fate had in store for me but he keeps on saving the day. I think to myself. "I'm fine." I say to him. I haven't looked him in they eyes yet. Quite frankly, I don't want to. I can't do anything when he is around. I can't think straight, my heart goes a hundred miles an hour.

"Are you ever going to look at me again?" I hear him say. I look down at my hands. "I can't I ummm." I start to say to him. "You can't what?" He says reaching out for my hand and rubbing circles on it. For some reason that calms me. "I can't fall in love." I say. He sighs. "Taylor look at me." I do as I'm told and I look at him. "If you want me to I'll back off." He says to me. All of a sudden I feel sad. I don't want him to do that.

You can't get broken again. My heart and my mind are having an eternal battle. I look up at him and I see sadness in his eyes and maybe regret. "Why do you like me so much?" I say to him. He sighs. The room is so quite you can hear a penny drop and just when he was about to answer Tris and Christina burst open my door. "Im so glad you're okay!" Christina said. "I'm going to let you girls have your privacy." Eric said and with that he walked away. Not even a smile in my direction.

Tris and Christina stay in my room the rest of the night. I fell asleep for awhile. When I awoke it was morning and the sun was shining throw the windows. I have a major headache. Then I look at myself and remembered that I was almost beaten to death last night. Then I get a little depressed that Eric isn't here. NO! You're not aloud to get attached. Remember! I say to myself. "Good you're awake." I hear the nurse say. I smile at her. "Ya I am. Can I go now?" I say. I need to get back to training. Plus we are fighting for the first time today. The nurse laughs. "Yes, you can just be careful and take these pills." With that I storm out of the room.

As I was running to the dorms to grab a change of clothes. I get into the training seeing no one is in there I hurry and change and rush to the training room. I open up the door and it ends up slamming against the wall making a loud noise that I did not want to happen. "Look who finally came to grace us with her presence." Four said. I just smirk at him. "Ready to fight sir." I say with confidence.

I walk over to Tris and Christina and they hug me. I smile at them. Then I see my enemies. Smirking away. I roll my eyes and give them the finger. "First jumper last jumper" I hear Four say. I look at Tris. However she is not looking at me she is giving Four a death glare. "Sir, I don't think Taylor is ready to fight." Tris said. Now it's my turn to give her the glare. "Tris, thanks for looking out for me but I'm ready to fight." I say to her. "Ya scared?" I taunt her. She laughs. "NO." We make our way into the ring.

As we position ourselves I hear the door open and I slightly turn my head and I see Eric. I guess he is here to help the leaders make a decision. I have to make it to stage two. "Ready?" Four yells at us. We nod our heads. Sorry Tris. I think to myself.

We circle around each other each waiting to see who will make the first move. Then with out a thought I go in and punch her in the gut. She then grabs my head and drags me to the floor. She is now bent over half way and I see this as prime opportunity to kick her. She then falls to the floor. I am now on top of her. I give her a small smile saying I'm sorry and I punch her out. "Winner. Taylor." Four says. I look at him. Then I see Eric he is standing over in the corner with no emotion on his face. I get off of Tris and help Four drag her off the mat and laying her on the bench. I didn't knock her out that hard so hopefully she will be fine.

The next couple of fights went on a bet longer and after Christina fought Al it was time for lunch. When everyone started to leave Tris started to come back alive. "Man Candor you sure can punch." I hear her say. I laugh. "Sorry but I had to do that." I say. "I know thanks for not punching me all the way." She laughs. "You sure grabbed Eric's attention though." Christina said while giving Tris water. "What?" I say to them. "Ya he was totally checking you out." Tris said. I roll my eyes. "You guys are full of it." I get up and walk over to pick up my bag that I dropped while walking out. I see a note in it. _Meet me in five minutes. _It says. "Hey guys I'll catch you later." I say to them while walking out the door. "Ya say hi to Eric for us." I just laugh at them.

I am walking down the apartment corridors completely lost. When I run into Four. "You looking for Eric?" He says. "Umm.. no." I say looking down at the floor. "You're a horrible lier." He says. I laugh. "Your right." Now cue the awkward silence. "Nice fighting today. After your condition from yesterday I would have bet money on Tris." He says I laugh. "Ya well I really want in." I say. He smiles. "I know." We just stare at each other for a bet when "Hey Tay there you are." I hear Eric's voice. I turn around and I see him eyeing Four. "I was just about to tell her how to get to your apartment. I know she is yours." Four says laughing while walking away. Wait did he say I'm all _his_?

"Come on. Let's get inside." Turns out I was outside of his apartment the whole time.

**Eric's POV **

I start walking towards my apartment to meet Taylor. When I turn the corridor I pause for a second cause I hear her talking with Four. "You looking for Eric?" He says. I laugh a little to myself. "Umm. NO." She says clearly nervous. She can't lie. "Horrible lier." I let them talk for a minute. "I really want in." I hear her say. I can see that smile on her face as she is proudly saying that. "I know." That's when I decide to make myself known. "Hey Tay there you are." I say to her. I give Four the look. "I was just about to tell her how to get to your apartment. I know she is yours." Great thanks Four. I look at Taylor and I can tell she is shocked. "Come on. Let's go inside." I open up the door and I hold open the door.

I lock the door behind me. I turn around and I see Taylor. Just staring down at the ground. I smile at her and say. "I am so glad you are okay." I say to her as I walk up to her. "Thanks." She says looking at me. "You did a really good job on your fight as well." I say. She just smiles at me. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Nothing." She says. Great something is bugging her. "Please tell me, so I can fix it." I say. "I don't need you to fix anything." She said. Ouch.

**Taylor's POV **

Ugh. This is going horribly wrong. I don't know how to talk to guys. I don't want to bring up my question again. Rejection is a horrible feeling and I can't have that right now. We haven't said a word to each other for awhile. "Look I should probably go." I say while walking towards the door. "No. You are not leaving here until we talk." Eric said.

I stand at the door not wanting to turn around. I don't want to see his face when I as this question. "When we were outside with Four. He said I'm _yours_? I, I don't know how to react to that." I hear him sigh in frustration. "Four should never have said that. I'm sorry." He says. I turn around and say. "I agree." I say.

**Eric's POV **

How I'm I going to get her to open up to me? "Why did you run away from me last night?" I ask her. "Do I have to give you a reason?" She says. Yes. "Yes." I say. I hear her mumble something. "Taylor I can't hear you when you talk to the ground." I say laughing. "I freaked out cause I've never been kissed before." She says. I was her first? I knew I went to fast.

**Taylor's POV **

There I said it. He hasn't said anything. "Ya ugh there's my secret." I say. Trying to ease the tension. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone that fast." He says. Taking my hands in his. "It's okay. I should've told you. Instead of running." I say to him. "So, I have another question." He says I sigh. "Fine but you only get 19 more." I say laughing. He laughs to. "That's fine by me." He says while walking us over to the couch.

I position myself on the couch and I feel him staring at me. I look up at him and he is smiling. "What?" I say. He laughs. "Your feet don't touch the floor." I glare at him. "haha" I say. "It's cute." We smile at each other. "You had a question for me." I say.

**Eric's POV **

I laugh at Taylor while she is struggling to position her self on my couch. She is so tiny she just sinks into the couch. "You had a question for me." She says staring at me. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" I say. I know stupid question. If she has never been kissed then odds are she has never had a boyfriend. "No." She says I just nod at her.

Now I don't know what to say. I already knew my answer but yet for some reason I thought it may be different. "I have a question for you though." She says. "Ask away." I say smiling at her. "How many girlfriends have you had." She says. I sigh. Too many to count. Half of them I wouldn't even consider giving them the title. "Does that really matter?" I say. "Yes." She says firmly. "Too many." I say a little ashamed.

**Taylor's POV**

Great now I got a lot of competition. I already knew that. I mean come on he is hot and a leader. Who wouldn't want to date him? I haven't said anything for a while. Neither of us have. I just don't know what else to say.

**Eric's POV**

We haven't said anything to each other. My palms are getting sweaty. "Do you want to watch a movie?" I ask her. Trying to ease the silence. "Sure." She says. "How about a classic." I say while walking over to my dvd collection. "Now what do you consider to be a classic?" She says while laughing. I look over my shoulder and say "You'll just have to see."

I see the movie that I want to put in and I put it in the DVD player and hit play. I sit myself back on the couch. Not to close to her but close enough that I can feel her warmth.

The credits start to roll and I look at her and she gets all excited. "I'm guessing by your reaction you like this movie as well?" I say to her. She looks up at me and says. "Beauty and the Beast is my favorite!" I laugh. "Mine to."

**Taylor's POV**

We are watching my all time favorite Disney movie. I'm sad they no longer exist. Luckily we still have the classics. We are sitting close to each other. I can feel his warmth. I laugh when Belle father's contraption starts working.

After about half way into the movie I start to get a little tired. I feel the need to be closer to Eric. So, I scoot a little closer to him hopefully he will get the hint.

**Eric's POV **

We are half way into the movie when I hear Taylor yawn. I just smile at her. She is my favorite. I see her scoot closer to me. Taking the hint I put my arm around her shoulders and snuggle her up against me. My body is now on fire. I have to control myself. I tell myself.

"Yay my favorite part is coming up!" She says. Turns out it's my favorite part as well. It's when Belle and the Beast are outside playing in the snow, and that's when they find out that they can love each other in the end.

_She glanced this way, I thought I saw and when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw. No it can't be, I'll just ignore but the she's never looked at me that way before. _

I glance down at the girl thats in my arms. The moment I saw her up on the roof I knew my life would change. I just hope she passes initiation.

**AN: lines are from Beauty and the Beast. Thank you for all those who are following this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I have. Please let me know if you think I'm going to fast or to slow. Oh and Don't forget to review! :D **


	5. Don't loose sight of who you are

**Taylor's POV **

I am getting a little tired and I have training soon. "Hey Eric. I should probably get going. Training is going to start in a couple of hours." I say to him. No answer. "Eric?" I get out of his arms slowly and look up at him and he is sound asleep. I smile. I slowly get off the couch trying not to make a sound when I am pulled back down. I laugh "I have to go." I say. "Nope." He says. "You have one more hour left." He says mumbling. "Ya one more extra hour to train." I say getting up. "Fine." He says getting up with me.

I pull my shoes on and I grab my jacket. "Thanks for coming over." He says. I smile up at him. "Thanks for having me." I say I'm not sure if I should turn around and leave or just stand there. As I make my decision to leave he turns me into him and gives me a hug and kisses me on the forehead. I snake my arms around his waist and look up at him. Just as I am about to say something the door knocks. I hear him growl and yell "What?" I just give him this look. The door opens and someone I don't know walks in "Hey shorty. Eric Max wants you." I roll my eyes. "Fine tell him I'll be there in five." Eric said. The guy walks out of the apartment and Eric rubs his face. "I hate meetings." I laugh. "That's what you get for being a leader." I say walking out with him.

**Eric's POV **

I hate it when I get interrupted. Especially when I'm with a girl. Being a leader isn't what I thought it'd be. Sometimes I wish I can go back in time and pick the control room.

I am walking with Taylor down the hall. We get to the point where we separate. I grab her hand and I make her stop walking. "I am going to be in the meeting all night I may miss dinner. Your learning shooting tonight. Make sure you put all your weight on the opposite arm you write with. The recoil wont be as bad." I say to her giving her some advice since I wont be in there. "Thank you. But, why are you telling me this?" She says. I look down at her and smile. "I want you to pass." I say. She shakes her head no. "No, I meant why'd you tell me where you'll be the rest of the night?" I smirk at her. "Just incase you miss me." She laughs and rolls her eyes. "Okay I really have to go now." She says. I nod and slowly drop her hand and walk away.

**Taylor's POV **

I'm confused as why he told me his itinerary for the night. As I am thinking I find myself already in the dorm room and I see Christina and Tris changing. I smile at them and wave. "Where have you been?" Christina said. "I ugh I've been training?" I say with a smile. "No. We were just in the training room to check on you and you weren't there." Tris said. I just smile at them and head for my cot.

They come running up to me and say. "Were you with Eric?" Christina said. I feel a smile forming on my lips. "I knew it!" Tris said laughing. "You owe me five bucks!" Tris said to Christina and I just laughed. "Come on spill the beans, what did you guys do? Are you guys a couple? Come on I want details!" Christina said jumping up and down. "Woah slow down. We just talked and no we are not." I say to them while putting on some clean shorts. I give them the finger to turn around so I can put on my sports bra. "Okay you can turn around." I say to them. "Tell us!" They say in unison. I sigh fine I guess it's story time.

"So now I don't know why he told me where he will be the rest of the night? I'm just confused." I say finishing up my story. They both nod. "It sounds like to me he likes you." Christina said. I shake my head no. "No, that's not possible." I say. "Come on lets go learn how to shoot." I say the both stop. "How'd you know that's what we are doing tonight. "Ugh a little birdie told me." I say. "He so likes you!" They say together.

We are now waiting for Four to arrive to give us instructions on what we are doing for the rest of the day. The three of us are just talking about rankings and such and then my stomach growls. Oops I forgot to eat lunch. "You hungry fatty?" I hear Peter say. I roll my eyes. "She is probably starving herself so she can loose weight." I hear Molly say. Ugh They are annoying. "Shut it Molly." Tris said. "Make me Stiff." She said to her. "Guys cut the crap." I say and walk away.

Finally Four walks in and sure enough he brought guns with him. The same guy who interrupted Eric and I earlier came in with him carrying extra guns. "Guys, this is Zeke. He is going to be with us today as Eric is out." Four said.

Four is now explaining to us how to shoot a gun and I am paying close attention to every detail. "Okay time to start practicing. Everyone grab a gun and remember aim for the target not a person!" Four said loudly.

I grab my gun and I do exactly as Four said but I am also remembering Eric's advice. I pull the trigger and shoot. I am the first one to shoot my target and I just hear silence I look up and I am dead on. I smile to myself. "Shorty has a good aim." I here someone say behind me. I turn around and it's Zeke smiling at me. "Did I say you can stop?" Four yelled.

We all continued to shooting our targets for about an hour and finally I hear "Stop your shootings time to go to dinner." Four said and I put my gun down and take a look at my target I smile. "Wow who in fatty had it in her." Molly said. I start to walk away when Peter steps in front of me. "What?" I say with gritted gritted teeth. He starts playing with my hair. I start looking around but I don't see Tris or Christina anywhere. Some friends. I think to myself. "You know I think you look great in your spandex." He says. He starts to get closer to me then all of a sudden he is in not in front of me but Christina is. "You okay?" She says to me. "You ever touch her again you'll have to answer to me." I hear Eric say I turn to where I heard his voice and he is holding Peter by his color. "She doesn't deserve to be here." Peter says. "She is more Dauntless then you are. We don't taunt people here. We protect. Now get lost." Eric said. With that Peter and his gang walked away.

**Eric's POV **

I just got out of the meeting early with Max when I see Christina and Tris running towards me. "Eric. It's Taylor you need to come now." They both say frantically. With the look on there face I run back with them.

I get to the training room and I see that scum bag taunting her again. I lost it when I saw him touching her hair. I run towards her and I pull him away from her and I start punching. Then I hear Christina talking to her. She isn't responding. I grab Peter's collar and I start yelling at him. However, in the corner of my eye I see Taylor not responding but crying in Christina's arms and Tris hugging her.

I let the scum bag go and all them walk out of the training room. I turn around and I see Taylor looking at me. I sigh. "You guys want to give us a moment?" I say to her friends. They smile "Ya, Taylor if you need us you know where to find us." Tris said.

They walk away and we are now alone in the training room. I don't know what to do. I've never comforted someone before.

**Taylor's POV**

He saved me again. It's starting to get awkward. Hurry wipe those tears away and walk away. "Hey, you okay?" He says to me grabbing my arm. "Ya. I'm fine." I say. I can't have him seeing me like this. I can't be weak. "No your not." He says. "Yes I am." We stare at each other for a while and he finally lets me go and I walk away back to the dorm. Not saying a word.

**Eric's POV **

She wont talk. I don't know what to do. I am pacing around the gym floor. I hear the door open and I turn around and I see Four. "Why weren't you in here?" I yell at him. "I thought they all left." he said. "Ya right." I say. "Look you got here in time before another attack. Your fine. So, what's wrong." He said. "She's closed off. She wont look at me." I say. He just stares at me and says. "You have it bad." He says. "I know. I just don't know what to do." I say running my hands through my hair.

We are still in the training room when my stomach starts to growl. "Okay I need food. Let's go to the pit." I say. We walk towards the pit and I see Taylor with Christina and Tris. I try and look at her and she doesn't even look at me. I sigh. Fine if you want to play that game then fine. I think to myself.

I get my food and I see my friends and I sit down at their table. I ignore her completely. Which is really hard to do. "Dude you okay?" Zeke says to me. "Ya I'm fine." I say. I roll my eyes. That's a lie. "What's going on?" Four said. "I need to go. I'll see you guys around." I start walking away. I need to get my mind off of her. I'm getting into deep. I think to myself. I'm not paying attention to where I was going and I run into someone. I look down and see Lauren. "Hey Eric. Where you going?" She says. I shake her off. She grabs my arm and starts rubbing it. "Come on. Talk to me." She said. I look at her and all of the sudden she is kissing me. I smell alcohol on her breath. Great she's drunk. However, I have to get my mind off of Taylor. So why not?

I bring Lauren back to my place. I am kissing her she has me pinned up against my own door and I try to unlock my door when I open my eyes a little and I see Taylor looking right at me. She turns around and runs the other way. I feel a pain in my chest. "Eric, you okay?" I look back at Lauren and say "Maybe some other time. I have some work I have to get done." I say to her and I go into my apartment alone.

Taylor's POV

I wanted to apologize to Eric. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. If I want a chance with him I should at least let him in a little more. I see him get up and leave so I do the same. Except for I see him talking to some girl. She is flirting with him and all of a sudden my body gets all tense and heated up. Calm your self. I repeat in my head. Then he does the imaginable. He grabs her and drags her down the hall to his apartment. I follow. I look around and there I see them making out in front of his door. I stand there completely shocked. I see Eric looking at me. I hurry and run away before the blonde sees me as well.

I get to the pit and I see my friends at the table with the other initiates. "Hey Taylor where've you been?" Christina asks me. "Just walking around." I say. They nod and go back to eating. I sit there in silence thinking about what I have just seen. It shouldn't bother me but it does.

We get done eating and we all head for bed. Tomorrow our rankings will be posted. I'm kind of nervous. I don't know what to expect. As we walk to the dorms I see Eric. I avoid eye contact with him and we walk past each other not saying a word. I look up and see Christina and Tris eyeing each other. We finally get to the dorms and I hurry and change into my pjs. I switched beds so now I'm sleeping next to Tris and Christina. "You going to tell us why the tension between you and Eric?" Tris said. "No." I say. "Come on tell us. What did he do?" I shake my head not wanting to speak. "I'll tell you guys my secret if you tell us what happened." Tris said. Christina and I both raise our eyebrows. "If it's about you and Four we already know." I say. Tris drops her mouth. "How'd you find out?" We laugh. "Come on we saw you at the party with him and how he looks at you during training." Christina said. "Now tell us about Eric." I sigh.

I begin to tell them the story and they are stunned. I just roll my eyes and say. "I'm used to it." I begin to lay my head on my pillow when I hear. "You shouldn't be used to getting hurt." Tris said. "Ya well I am." With that I close my eyes and wait for the next day to arrive.

Eric's POV

I was planning on talking to Taylor after dinner and what she saw so I went to the dorms but she wasn't there. Then I saw her walking with her friends. She looks at me cold. I shudder. I just stare at her. I know she wont talk to me with all of them around. So I just walk past her.

I head back to my apartment and I open the door when I hear sounds coming from my kitchen. I look to see who it is and it's Four rummaging through my fridge. I roll my eyes. "Dude, don't you have food at your place." I say. "Food yes. Beer no." He says. I just laugh. "Hey toss me one." He throws me one and I sit at the bar. "So, you and Lauren?" Four said. I roll my eyes. "I hate her I don't know why I keep going back to her." I say. Chugging down the alcohol. "What about Taylor?" He says. I chug more. He laughs. "Enough about my problems. How are you and the stiff doing?" I say. "Great." He says. I roll my eyes. "That makes one of us." I say. The alcohol is burning my throat. We drink till we can't even function. I find myself knocked out on my couch.

The sound of the alarm hurts my head and I walk to the bedroom and I turn it off. Man I drank a lot last night. I hurry and shower and get ready to train the initiates today. Before I leave I down a couple of Ibuprofen to dull my headache.

As I get to the dorms to wake the initiates up I scan the room. I see Taylor already up and sitting on her bed she notices me staring at her and I can tell that she has been crying she hurries and looks back down and gets up walks towards the bathroom. I roll my eyes. "INITIATES WAKE UP!" I scream and as soon as I see them move around I leave.

Taylor's POV

I got up early and I was just sitting on my bed. Mentally kicking myself in the butt. I didn't realize I have been crying when I noticed someone entering the room. I look up to see Eric. I roll my eyes and that's when I feel the tears. I sigh and I get up and walk towards the bathroom.

I get myself cleaned up and I walk back out to see my fellow initiates up and ready for the day. I hurry and change. "Where were you this morning?" Tris said. "I went to the bathroom." I say to her. She nods.

We get ready to leave to go to breakfast and I'm not really hungry so I just grab a muffin and I sit down and eat with my friends. I feel someone staring at me and I turn to see who it is and it's Eric. He is sitting at the table directly behind us. I roll my eyes and turn around. I can here Zeke say. "Man what did you do?" I just hear mumbling after that. Not really caring.

I only eat half of my muffin I get up to leave when, "Hey you okay?" I turn to see who was talking to me and it's Al. "Ya I'm fine." I smile down at him and I leave. I can hear them mumbling something too. Ugh. Life was easier with out friends. I think to myself.

I walk to the training room and I go to the water fountain and take a couple of sips I turn around and I see Four walk in. "How many times do I have to tell you, that you can't be in here alone." He said. I roll my eyes. "I wasn't working out. I just came to be alone and wait for everyone else." I say to him. He just nods. Not wanting push the issue further.

We wait for the rest of the initiates come in and once they are all in Four announces the rankings. "Alright here is the board. Congratulations to those who made it past this week. Stage one is almost complete. The rest of you pack your bags." Four said. I frown when he said that. As soon as the rankings go up I hear cheering and some crying. I don't dare to look at the board. "Come on don't you want to see what you got?" Christina said. I nod.

1. Peter

2. Edward

3. Tris

4. Molly

5. Christina

6. Al

7. Taylor

I smile at the rankings. Everyone I know made it. However, I'm dead last. I have to push myself this week in my fights. I think to myself. "Congratulations Tay!" Tris said as she hugged me. "Thanks you to! 3 is impressive." I say. She just smiles. "Good job to you to Christina." She smiles.

As we are done celebrating we get back to the punching bags while Four talks to those who are going home. I paired up with Tris this time. I sit and punch the bag hard letting all my frustration come out. I look over at Tris and she looks like she is having a hard time holding the bag. I smile at her. "You want to trade?" I say. She shakes her head yes. We switch turns for awhile and we see Eric walk in. "Congratulations. On making it this far. This next week we will only keep six of you. So work hard. Prove yourself. You have ten more minutes on the bag then we can go to lunch." Eric said and walked away.

Tris punches the bag and I just hold it in place not really focusing on anything around me just the bag. Crap. I think to myself. I am number 7. They are only keeping 6. I have to beat Al. I can't be factionless.

Eric's POV

I walk into the training room to see the final results. Taylor is number 7. I sigh in relief. She made it passed the first round. Al is easily better than her. I look around for her and she is over in the punching bags. Punching away. Then she switches off with the stiff.

I start to walk away after making my speech when Four grabs my arm. "Dude, go talk to her." I shake him off and walk out of the door. I can't talk to her not right now. She needs to focus. I need to focus.

Taylor's POV

Finally we are done training. Time for a break. I need a shower desperately. "You want to come shopping with us today?" Christina asks me. "No. It's okay. I think I am just going to hang out with myself for a bit." I say. They nod there heads.

I walk around for a bit and somehow I find myself in the chasm. I stare down into the river that is running through. How can I be so stupid? I think to myself. I find a rock on the ground and I toss it down to the ground hearing a nice splash. "Your not thinking about jumping?" I turn around to so who it is and it's Zeke. "No." I say staring back down into the water. "We haven't formally been introduced yet. My name is Zeke." He puts his hand out to mine and I shake it. "Taylor." I say "Now that we are friends can I give you some advice?" He says. "What makes you think we are friends?" I say to him. "Because we both like the same person." He says. I sigh. "Talk to him. He needs you as much as you need him." He says. With that he walks away.

I think about what he says and I roll my eyes. As much as I hate to admit it. He is right. I just don't want to be the first one to talk. As I was walking away from the chasm. I ran into someone. I look up to see who it is and it's the guy from the party. "Well hello there." He says. I try to walk away but he has a grip on me. "Eric isn't here to save you this time. Why don't we pick up were we left off?" He says. I roll my eyes. "Bite me." He laughs. "I heard you placed number 7. Sucks being last." He says. "At least I made it." he is still laughing. "Not for long." With that he pushes me against the wall.

Eric's POV

I am in the pit eating, when I see Zeke coming in the pit. He is searching around the room and when he sees me hiding in the corner he runs. I roll my eyes. "What do you want now Zeke?" I say to him. "I just ran into Taylor. She is in the chasm." He says. "Why would I care?" I say. "Come on. You haven't acted the same in the last couple of days. We all know it's because of her. So be a man and go to talk to her." He says and walks away.

I guess I should find Taylor. I walk to the chasm as I enter I don't see her anywhere. I look around for her and that's when I hear her voice. I see that dirt bag from the party. I can't remember his name. I see she is struggling so I pull him off of her. "Didn't I already tell you to leave her alone?" I say to him. "Come on Eric. We all know she isn't your type. You know what she is nobodies type." He says. "Get lost." I say through gritted teeth. "No. Where's Lauren? You can't have all the women here in Dauntless." With that I punch him the face. I turn around to talk to Taylor to make sure she is okay and she is no where to be seen.

Taylor's POV

While the guys are having there little cat fight I decide to bolt. I'm not really in the mood to talk to Eric right now. I know I should but I don't want to. As I am walking towards the pit I am pulled into a closet. "Hey!" I scream. "Think of this as an intervention." I hear Tris's voice. "What are you talking about?" I say to her. "You need to talk to Eric." She says. I roll my eyes. "Come on. It's not like we are or were a couple so he could do what ever he wants." I say. She hits me in the arm. "Cut the crap Taylor. He has feelings for you." I roll my eyes. "No. He doesn't." I say.

All of the sudden the door opens again and in comes Eric with Four. I instantly look at the ground. "I'm glad we can see you guys in the same room." Four said. I roll my eyes. "Look as much as I love having a drinking buddy, I would love to have Eric back." Four said. "And I would love to have Taylor back." I look at Tris pleading to let me leave. "We are not letting you leave this closet till you've made up." Four said. With that they walk out of the closet and we hear it click on the other side.

Eric's POV

She hasn't looked at me since I came in. "You okay?" I ask her she nods her head. I roll my eyes. Looks like I'll do the talking. "Look Taylor. I'm sorry about the other day. I should have never kissed Lauren. I was just upset and I used her." I say to her. She looks up at me. Man I forgot how gorgeous her brown eyes were. "Why are you apologizing for kissing her?" She says to me. I'm in shock. "Well I umm. I knew it hurt you." I say. She rolls her eyes. "I'm used to it. For the record, we aren't anything so you don't have to worry about me all the time." She says. Ouch.

I don't know what to say after that. Do I want to start something up with her? No I can't. I don't know what to do. Why does this have to be so hard?

Taylor's POV

Great. He hasn't said anything in a while. What should I do? "Look, Eric. I can't loose focus during initiation. You saw the board I'm last. Only one more ranking and I could become factionless. I don't want to get attached to anything or people while I'm here. Cause we both know I could end up alone on the streets in two weeks." I say to him "Then let me help you train." He says. I shake my head no. "Please. I want to help." He says scooting closer to me. I sigh. I can't give in. He puts his hands on my shoulders and starts rubbing them. My body slowly goes week. He must know what he is doing.

I look up at him and all I see is love and hurt in his eyes. "I'll never leave you alone." He says. "If you just let me in. I promise I'll treat you like a princess." He keeps talking I try to zone him out however, the last bit of news caught my attention. " I think I am slowly falling in love with you." I shake my head. "Not possible." I say. He then picks me up and puts me on the shelf. I laugh. "What do you think you're doing?" I ask. "Something I should have done a long time ago." He says. With that he kisses me and I kiss him back. I don't know why I do. Maybe it's cause I miss him? Or I am falling for him to. I should stop. However I don't.

After awhile we break for air. He puts his forehead against mine and says. "Will you be m girlfriend?" I laugh. "Why would you want to be my boyfriend?" He looks at me so sincere and says "So I can kiss you anytime I want." Pushing my fears aside I give him a hug and say "Yes."

**AN: disclaimer I took a line from sweet home Alabama. So what do you guys think so far? Will Taylor make it through to stage two? Will Al still be with us? Thank you for all my amazing followers and reviewers you guys make my day. Have a happy new year and be safe! :D **


	6. out of the woods

Taylor's POV

Its been a couple of days since I've seen Eric. I don't know what's going on. I'm confused. I've been doing really well in my fights. I'm winning every single one now. I start to think about Al and how I feel bad for him. Cause he keeps dropping in his fights. No. Don't feel bad you deserve to be here. I say to myself.

As I am contemplating all of this I see Eric walking into the pit. He scans the room. He sees me just smiles and walks over to where Four and Zeke are sitting. Okay? What's wrong? "Hey, why isn't Eric coming over?" Christina whispers. "I don't know." I shake my head. "You guys seemed fine the other day?" Tris said. "I honestly don't know. I haven't seen him in a couple of days. You'd think he would want to congratulate me on my fights." I say. They both nod. Before I can think things through the girl I saw kissing Eric the other day came up to the table. "You little home wrecker!" She screams at me. My mouth just drops. "Excuse me?" I say. I feel all eyes on me. "You think you can just sleep your way into Dauntless?" She says again. I shake my head no. "I actually win my fights thank you." I say. I start to get up but as soon as I leave she punches me in the face. I have no control now I punch her back. The fight lasted as fast as it started. I am pulled off by Four and Eric is grabbing this chick. I stare at him in the eyes and say "You know what ,your not worth it." I meant every word. I throw Four off of me and I walk away.

I feel Tris and Christina walking behind me. "Taylor wait up!" I stop dead in my tracks. "What?" I scream tears running down my face. "If people are thinking this then I'm done." I say then I say something that I know I will regret in the end. "You know what life was better with no friends. All I had to do was worry about my self. So you guys don't have to pretend to like me anymore." I say to them and walk away.

I don't know where I am going but it's anywhere but here. I find myself climbing stairs I've never seen. I open the door at the end of the hall and it's the roof top. Good place to hide. I mumble. I sit down on the ledge letting my feet dangle from the ten stories.

Eric's POV

I walk into the pit. I made a split second decision to sit with the guys. I'd prefer to sit with Taylor but I don't want the initiates getting any ideas. I miss her. I haven't seen her at all. Stupid Max and the paper work I have to do for Erudite. I have been asked to be apart of some operation they are doing about the Divergents I have to give them an answer by Friday.

I am eating my sandwich when I look over to Taylor I see Lauren walking up to her and she looks pissed. "This can't be good." I say out loud. "What?" Zeke says. I just point. "Nice cat fight." He says. It better not turn into that. I can hear Lauren call her a home wrecker. I just roll my eyes. Then she punches Taylor in the face. I hurry and jump off the bench and run over there. Luckily Four was already sitting at that table and he grabbed Taylor while I grabbed Lauren. "You know what, your not worth it." She says as she is staring at me. I don't know if that comment was for me or for this brat I have in my hands.

Before I can say or do anything Taylor shoves Four off pretty forcefully making him loose his balance and she walks away. As soon as she is out of ear shot I yell at Lauren and throw her to the ground.

I follow the musketeers down the hall way trying not to cause anymore drama. When I hear her tell them that she wants nothing to do with them either and she's better off alone. Tris and Christina are walking back and see me in the shadows. "You better fix this Eric." Tris said crying. "You know what actually she deserves better than you." She says and walks away.

I try to catch up to Taylor but she disappeared. Maybe I can track her down in the control room? I think to myself however, by the time I could get to the control room Max stops me. "I've put a new set of documents on your desk that need to be emailed back to Jeanine by tonight." What no. I'm busy. "Max I'm a little busy can you have someone else do it?" He shakes his head "No. You need to do it." With that he walks away. When he is gone I punch the wall in frustration.

I hurry to the pit to see if I can find Four. I don't see him anywhere. I run back to the control room. He and Tris are watching Taylor on the roof. "How did she end up there?" I yell. "Dude, I thought you were looking for her?" Four said. "I was trying to but Max saw me and needs me to file paperwork right now." I say in frustration. "Go talk to her." Tris said. "Or do you care more about your leadership position?" She said. "Tris." Four says in a warning voice. I sigh. She looks safe, doesn't look like she is wanting to jump. "Watch her for me. If I'm not up there in one hour. Get her down." I say with that I run to my office to hurry file paper work.

Tris's POV

"He chose leadership over her!" I scream Four shakes his head. "Being a leader means everything to Eric." Four said to me. "Taylor doesn't matter to him?" I say in frustration. "My friend could throw herself off the roof any moment." I say. "Well between you and me. She is staying for stage two." Four says. I start jumping up and down. "Really?" Poor Al. I think to myself. "Ya so I hope she doesn't do anything rash." Four said staring at the screen.

We sit and watch the screen for another thirty minutes still no sign of Eric. However, we didn't need to intervene cause she got off the roof. I sigh. "Thank goodness." I say out loud. She has been off the roof for five minutes already and we see Eric run up there. "Oops just missed her." Four says laughing. I roll my eyes. Eric is staring at the camera mad. "That's my cue to leave." I say kissing Four goodbye.

Taylor's POV

I am still on the roof. I really don't want to face anyone right now. I look out to the horizon and I see the fences and the sun is setting. I sigh. "This is just a mess." I say out loud. I throw a near by rock off the roof. I get up and I brush my self off. Time to go face the music.

I head back to the dorms and I see Tris coming out of the control room. I roll my eyes. I look down to the ground as I walk. Not wanting to talk to her. I feel bad but still, I am better off alone. I just hurt people including myself.

I get to the dorms and quietly walk in. "Home wrecker. That's a new one." I hear Peter say as I walk past him. I stare at the ground not wanting to say anything. "Come on shorty. Got nothing to say?" Edward says as he steps in front of me. "Step aside." I say. "No." I roll my eyes and walk around him. Then Molly does the same thing. "Look, what did I do to you guys?" I say. "You exist." Peter said and they all laugh. I roll my eyes and walk over to my old bunk and slip on my pjs and I go to sleep. Ignoring the comments.

Eric's POV

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. I go and slap the snooze button. Man my head hurts. I open my eyes and I see a bunch of beer cans in my room. I sigh. I get off my bed and I walk over to the fridge. I think about grabbing orange juice but instead I grab another beer.

I hear a knock at the door but I don't bother to answer. It pounds again and I cover my ears. "Dude, are you coming to training today?" Four asks me as he walks in. "Nope." I say. He grabs my beer out of my hands. "How many have you had?" He says while looking around. "I'm cutting you off." He says to me. "Nope. I'm the leader here I get to make the decisions." I say to him while slurring the words. "Come on lets go get you in the shower. Maybe showering will take the stench away." Four says. "I'm not going." I say again. "Sure you aren't." Four says to me while he texts someone.

Zeke's POV

I am about to finish my run this morning when I get a text from Four. _Dude, Eric is wasted. I'm going to be late for training you mind taking over for me? _I sigh. _Sure. _

I head over to the training room. I see all the initiates talking not doing anything I roll my eyes. I see them all staring at me in shock. "Ugh, where is Four?" Someone said. "Personal emergency." I say. "I'll be your trainer today." They all sigh in relief I just laugh. They are going to be in for a surprise. "You see, I normally help train the dauntless born so I wouldn't relax." I say to them. "Laps around the gym!" I say to them. They start running. I see Taylor at the head of the pack. I smile. That girl has speed.

"Alright punching bags go!" I scream at them. I hear people complain, I just smile. I have them punch the bags for about thirty minutes. "SWITCH!" I scream. They switch partners and I can see them almost collapsing on the floor. "Dude, are you trying to kill my initiates?" Four said to me as he is walking in. I laugh. "Well if they want to be the dauntless born. Then yes." He rolls his eyes. "How's Eric?" I say to him in a whisper but loud enough for Taylor to hear. "Not good. I've never seen him this drunk." Four said. "Well I'll go see how he is doing. You good hear?" I say to him. "Ya. Thanks again." Four said to me as I walk away.

Taylor's POV

I feel like I'm about ready to die. I hear Four said something abut Eric being drunk. I roll my eyes. I don't care. "STOP! Break time. Go shower you guys stink." Four said. Finally. I start to walk out of the gym when. "Taylor can I speak with you for a moment?" Four said. "Ugh, what?" I say bitterly. "How are you doing?" He asks me. "I'm a little sore, but I think my body is realizing what is in stake. I'm loosing tons of weight." I say to him. "You know that's not what I mean." He says. "I'm used to this Four. I'm fine." I say. "Eric didn't mean-" I cut him off. "You know what I'm sick of everyone giving me grief about Eric. I"m fine. We were only "together" for a day." I say. "Yes, but I see the way he looks at you and vise versa. You care about each other." Four said. "That maybe but if he cared about me he wouldn't have done what he did. And I wouldn't have been called a home wrecker in the pit." With that I storm off to the dorms.

Ugh I'm so frustrated. Why do people keep asking about Eric. I don't care. Yes you do. The little voice in my head tells me. No I don't. As I am walking into the dorms to take a shower I run into the one person I don't want to see. Eric. He looks at me not saying a word. I can smell the alcohol on his breathe.

I don't know what to do so I start to walk in to dorms when he grabs my arm and slams me agains the wall. "Talk to me." He says. I shake my head no. "Taylor please. I miss you." I shake my head again. Then he kisses me. My knees go weak. I put my hands on his arms to hold myself steady. I start to kiss him back, when I realize what I am doing. "NO." He looks at me in shock. "No, you can't just kiss me and think that's going to fix everything." I say to him and walk away.

Eric's POV

Somehow I manage to escape Zeke. I find myself near the initiates dorms. I see Taylor. I run up to her and she wont talk to me. Fine if she wont talk to me then I'll kiss her. I feel her go weak and I smile to myself. She still feels something. Then she pushes me off.

Now I'm standing in the hall way by myself. I slide down against the wall and I pull myself in fetal position. I hear footsteps but I ignore them. "What should we do?" I hear Zeke say. "I don't know man." Four says. With that I start to doze off when I am pulled up from the floor and dragged back to my apartment.

I am thrown on the bed. "I'm so stupid." I say into the pillow. "No your not." I hear them both say. "I need to tell Max no." I say to them. "Why do you need to tell him no?" Four said. "They want me to be apart of some new operation. That's why I've been gone. I need to say no." I say again. "You can talk to him when you are sober." Zeke says. With that I pass out.

Four's POV

New operation? Is that why they keep bugging me about leadership? I shake it off. "Hey Zeke, you mind looking after the baby for a while I go talk to Tris?" I laugh. "Ya sure. I don't want to have to take care of two drunks." Zeke says. I roll my eyes.

I head for the pit and when I walk in I see all the initiates but Taylor. Looks like it's back to square one. I think to myself. Before I sit down I scan the room for her. I don't see her anywhere. I go and walk towards the initiates. "Hey how'd you like this mornings work out?" I say to them. They all groan. I laugh. "Zeke is a beast." I hear Christina say. I look at Tris and she looks so tired. "Well, lucky for you guys you have one more day of this then the new rankings will be up." I say to them.

We continue to eat. I look around the room again to see if Taylor showed up. "She isn't coming." I hear Christina mumble. "She needs to eat." I say to her. "She wont." Tris said. "I'm worried. She is loosing weight super fast." Christina said. "It's not healthy." Tris said. I nod in agreement. "I'll see you guys back in the training room in one hour." I say as I get up and grab another tray full of food.

I walk back to the dorms and I see Taylor sitting on her bed writing in some book. I try not to scare her so I walk in quietly. " I know it's you Four." She says I smile. "I have food." She shakes her head. "Not hungry." I sigh. "You need to eat. Your dropping weight to fast. I'm worried." I say to her. "No your not." she says. I roll my eyes. How did she become like this?

Taylor's POV

Four comes in with a tray full of food. My stomach growls but I ignore it. I need to loose weight, and so far it's working. "You mind me asking you a personal question?" Four said. "If it's about Eric. No." I say to him. He shakes his head. "No. It's about your family? Visiting day is coming. You never once mentioned about them." He says. I roll my eyes. "My family doesn't care about me. I know they wont come." I say. "I'm sure the care." He says. "No. I'm just the fat daughter who gets ignored." I say to him. Crap. I look up at him and his face is full of shock. "No. They love you." I shake my head again. "No. They don't. No one has. I'm better off alone. Heck I'm better faction less." With that I get up and leave the room.

I can't believe I just told that to Four. Sign of weakness. I go to the training room and I start punching the bags away. After about two songs the music turns off. I turn around and I start to yell at the person who came through the door. However I stop, it's Max. "Sir." I say to him. "Taylor, right?" Max says to me. I nod. "You doing okay? Normally initiates feel free when training is over." He says to me as he walks up to me. "I'm fine. I normally come in and train by myself." Oops. It's against the rules. "I really want this sir. I want to be in Dauntless." I say really face. "Calm down child." Max says to me. He gestures over to the bench and we sit and talk.

We talk for a good ten minutes. About training. My life back at Candor. Who knew the Dauntless leader cared? "Well I'm concerned Taylor." I look at him in confusion. "How?" I say. "You are loosing weight fast. Your diet isn't the same as the others. I understand that you came here a bit heavier. However, you could've used that to your advantage in the fights." He goes on to explain. I roll my eyes. "Did Four tell you this?" I say to him. "Of course. He has to report to me on how my initiates are doing." Max says. "He's worried. So I'm I." He says. "I want to you to stop working out during passing periods and I want you to start eating with your fellow transfers. I'm going to lock the doors from now on so no one can get in." Max says. "Understood?" He looks at me in the eye. "Yes sir." He smiles. "Good. Come on let's go get some dinner. I'm starving." Max says as he pulls me off of the bench and we walk to the pit.

Eric's POV

Zeke and Four dragged me to the pit so I can eat. However, I'm not in the mood. I look up in time to see Taylor walking in with Max. I must've had a look of confusion on my face cause Zeke asked me "What's wrong?" He turns around to see who I'm staring at. "She's fine. Don't jump to any conclusions." He says I look at Four. "He is right. She's fine. I told Max maybe she should talk to her about her weight issue." Four said. I look at him shocked. "Weight issue? She is perfectly fine the way she is." I say to him rather loudly. "I know. But, if you look at her you can tell she has lost tons of weight this week. That's not normal." I did as he suggest. Yes, she looks skinner. I sigh, and pick at my food some more dropping the subject.

I'm so tired. I can't think straight. I say good bye to my friends. Claiming I am sober enough now that I can be on my own. I start to walk out of the pit when I see Lauren. I glare at her. She smiles and waves. She is to blame for all of this. And to think I was going to ask her to help train Taylor. I think to myself.

I try to avoid walking past her. I don't want to talk to her. But, she found my route and now she is standing in front of me. Stopped me right in front of the initiates table. "So, I was thinking we can finish what we started the other day?" Lauren said loud enough for Taylor to hear. "NO." I say loudly too. I take a quick glance at Taylor. She tenses a little but she doesn't look affected by this. "Come on. That Candor can take care of her self." Lauren says. "No. That Candor. Just so happens to be an amazing girl and the next guy she has better treat her better than I did." With that I push her out of the way and I leave the pit.

Taylor's POV

I try to ignore the conversation that's going on behind. But when my name is being mentioned, I can't help but to eavesdrop. I roll my eyes. Lauren sees me as a threat. When I know Eric is gone I stand up and walk over to Lauren and say. "You can have him. I'm done." With that I leave the opposite direction Eric went.

I hope she got the idea. I don't want to cause any more drama. Rankings are going up tonight. I wonder how well I did. Probably not so hot. I've been distracted. I start pulling out my suit cases to pack. "What do you think your doing?" I hear Eric say. "Packing." I say to him. Not turning around. "Why?" I sigh. "We both know I haven't done well this week. Al is going to be the one to go onto stage two." I say looking at the ground. I can feel him breathing down my neck. I start to go weak. I grab on to my bed. "Taylor please look at me." Eric said. I did as I was told and I turn around and look up at him. I sigh. He looks tired and exhausted.

We stand there staring at each other. We haven't said a word. Then all of a sudden all the initiates come in to the room to see the rankings. I hurry and turn around I can feel the awkward silence forming. "Taylor what are you doing?" I hear Tris say. "Packing." I say again. "Good." I hear Peter say. I roll my eyes. "No. You are not packing." Tris said. "I don't care what you think. I am dropping in the ranks we both know I have been distracted. "Talk some sense into her please." Eric says as he walks away all eyes staring at him.

I start to throw clothes in my bag. Tris just pulls them out. "Come on please." She shakes her head no. "Come on lets go see the rankings." Christina said as she pulled me out of the dorms. Everyone was already out the doors, as we get to the training room all I can see is Al at the bottom of the line and mine has jumped two places.

Peter

Molly

Tris

Christina

Taylor

Edward

I smile to myself. I fell a sense of relief. I turn to look at Al. He just smiles back at me and says "Congratulations." I nod. "Thank you."

**AN: I'm sorry it's not as long. Next chapter will be longer I promise. I hope you all had an amazing new year! explore the possibilities in 2015 :D **


	7. Chapter 7

Taylor's POV

I made it to stage two. I get to stay. I smile to myself. "See I told you, you'd make it." I turn around and I see Tris and Christina. I smile at them. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was just mad. I still am." I say to them. "We understand." They said together and I laugh and we have a group hug. "That fat Candor is staying!" I hear Peter yell. "Yes Erudite. She is staying." Four said. "She won more fights than Al did this week. She proved her self." I smile at him. "She is to fat to be dauntless." Molly said. "Excuse me?" I hear one of the dauntless born initiates say. "You heard me." Peter said. "She is not fat. We have bigger guys here then you and you Four combined." He said defending at me. I smile at him. Peter just rolls his eyes and walks away.

I start whispering to Tris and Christina. "Why does he keep on picking at me?" I say to them. "Maybe he sees you as a threat?" Christina said. "No. It's because he likes you." I look to see who it was and it was the Dauntless born who helped my earlier. "Come again?" I say to him. "Some guys pick on girls because they like them." I smile at him. "Oh really is that what you do?" I ask him. He laughs. "No. I treat her right." He says with a smile and walks away.

Tris and Christina are both laughing. "What?" I say to them as we walk out of the training room. "He was flirting with you." I shake my head. "No. I'm way out of his league." Christina laughs. "Girl, if you can get Eric. You can get anyone you want." I roll my eyes. "Come on let's go to the pit I'm starving.

We get to the pit and I see Eric staring at me when I walk in. I quickly avoid eye contact. As I told Lauren I'm done. However, I can still feel my heart breaking each time I say that to myself. I mentally shake it off when I hear my name being called. I turn around to see who it was and it's that mysterious guy from earlier. "Hey." I say to him. Tris just nudges my shoulder. "I'm sorry we never got your name." Christina said. Thank you for saying what I was thinking. "My name is Trevor." He says. "I was wondering if you guys wanted to sit with us today?" He asks looking into my eyes. I blush a little and say. "Sure." I turn around slowly to see if Eric is staring and he his. Good.

Eric's POV

I see Taylor walking in the pit. I'm proud of her. I wish I can tell her that. And hold her and kiss her. I sigh. Then I see Trevor talking to her. I tense. She starts blushing. He is flirting with her. I can't watch. But I do anyways. He then walks her over to there table and sits next to her. He starts touching her back and rubbing circles.

I have to go. I can't watch this. I start to get up and leave when, "I don't think that's such a good idea." I hear Zeke say. "What?" However I'm not looking at him. My target is Trevor. "Come on. Don't make things worse for her." Four says. "Fine. Then let me just leave the pit. You can intervene if I go and talk to Taylor." I say.

With that I leave. I walk past the initiates and I can't help but walk a little slower than normal.

Taylor's POV

I am laughing. I haven't laughed this much in forever. Trevor is really funny and cute. He keeps on rubbing my back. My body melts a little at his touch. He smiles at me. "So, you excited for stage two?" He asks me. "I'm not sure. They haven't told us much about it." I say to him. He nods in a agreement. "Us here. All they said it's purely mental." I shake my head thinking about what is being said. Then he does something that I wasn't prepared for. He whispers something in my ear. I can feel his breathe running down my neck. However, I'm not paying attention to all of this cause my eyes are set on Eric walking out of the pit. I sigh. "I have to go." I say still staring at Eric. I look at Tris and Christina and they both nod.

I am a ways behind Eric. I see him turn into the office hallways. I stay still for a moment. I've never been to Eric's office. I hear the door shut. I sigh. Well here it goes. I go to the door that was just closed shut and I knock. "What?" I hear him scream. I open the door slowly. When I am inside his office, I slam the door.

He turns around and just stares at me. "Aren't you supposed to be with Trevor?" He asks me. "Aren't you supposed to be with Lauren?" I retaliate back. I kick myself. I should not have said that. He sighs. "I didn't want to kiss her! The person who I really want, doesn't want me back." He says. My mouth drops. "What makes you think I don't want you?" I say to him. "You were totally flirting with Trevor." He yells at me. "Yes, I was. Sue me. It feels great! Guys are noticing me more. All because I have dropped 15 pounds." I say to him with a smile on my face. "Tay you were fine the way you were before." He says to me. "No. If I was _you_ wouldn't have kissed that other girl." I say to him. We are now inches away from each other. He puts his hands on my shoulders. "NO. That was a sign of weakness. I should have never done that." He said to me.

All of a sudden he lifts me up and puts me on his desk. "I'm sorry." He says so sincere my heart melts. I'm glad I'm on the desk. The warmth of his hands on my shoulders was sending me shivers down my spine. I look at him and I smile. "That's all I wanted to hear." With that I kiss him.

Eric's POV

I came to my office searching for some quiet time. However, that was short lived. I turn around to see who has entered and it's Taylor. I don't know what to do so, I snap at her. For the next five minutes we are yelling at each other. I'm pretty sure all the other leaders can hear us. But, I don't care right now. All I care about is Taylor talking to me. Then she does what I have dreamed about the last couple of days. She kisses me. I kiss her back. I remind my self to go slowly, however she is the one that is moving fast. I smile into her.

I start to pull away when she pulls me back in and mumbles. "I've missed you." She says. I smile. "Me to." I start to kiss her nose. She laughs. "You have no idea, how much I've missed you." I say to her. Pulling away for air. I start to push her down on my desk. I kiss her neck. She groans. "Eric." I sigh. "hmm" I say out loud. I kiss her ear. Then when I think she has had enough air. I find her lips again.

We make out for a good solid hour. We break apart to catch our breaths. I look at her. I smile, her lips are swollen. I play with her hands, like I used to do. "Hows it that you make me feel this way?" She says. I shake my head. "I'm new at this to." I say to her. Our moment together is cut short when I hear a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I ask. "Four." I roll my eyes. I go to open my door. "What?" I stare at him. The door is open wide enough to see Taylor. "I'm a little busy." He looks at me then back at Taylor. She blushes. I just smile at her. "Next time leave a sock on the door." He says with a laugh and walks away.

Taylor's POV

We just made out for an hour. My breathing is slowly coming back to normal. Four is at the door talking to Eric. When he sees me I get embarrassed because my hair is a total mess and I probably look like I have been attacked. Which I have been. By Eric. I smile to myself. When they are done talking Eric shuts the door. He turns around and says. "Round two?" I smile at him. I shake my head no. I jump off the desk and say. "I need to get back to training." I say to him. "Didn't Max already tell you no more after hours?" He says. "Not you too." I say to him.

I have enough people worrying about me. "I'm fine." He pulls me into him. "I know, it's just that your loosing weight fast. I'm scared." He says to me. "I'm fine." I say again. He rolls his eyes. "Please no more training. The physical part is done." He says to me. I shake my head no. "I'm sick of people calling me fat." I say to him. "Ignore them." Like that's so easy to do. "No. I need to do this Eric." I say to him. "Fine, let me come with you." I sigh. "Fine."

I hurry and fix my hair and straighten myself up before we walk out. I look to see Eric buttoning his shirt. Did I really unbutton his shirt? I think to myself. He smiles at me and grabs my hand.

Eric's POV

I button my shirt so I can walk out the door with out getting stared at. Then come to think of it. I don't care. I"m with the most amazing girl here at dauntless. I want to show off. She smiles at me. I take her hand and lead her down the hallway. "Hey, I have to change into my work out clothes, mind going to my apartment with me?" I say to her. "Sure." She smiles. I sigh. Man I've missed her.

We get to my apartment. I start to take off my clothes when I hear. "Eric don't you ever clean?" Taylor yells at me. I laugh. "Ya. Mine is usually the cleanest apartment here." I say her to walking in to the living room with just my shorts on. She looks at me and says. "Aren't you going to put a shirt on?" I laugh. "Does my half nakedness bother you?" I say to her as I walk closer to her. "Yes." I sit her on my barstool. "Good." I walk up to her and pull her in for a hug. I hear her sigh and my heart skips a beat. "Alright let's go work out." I say to her grabbing her hand.

Taylor's POV

We walk out of his apartment, and I realize he is still with out a shirt on and people are staring at me. I suddenly release my hand and I walk two paces in front of him. He catches up to me. "What was that?" He asks me. "People are staring. I don't want them to assume anything." I say to him. "Assume what?" He stops me. "Tay." He says with a warning voice. I sigh. "I don't want people think I'm only here because of you." There I said it. He looks hurt. I start to walk away. He catches up to me quickly "We'll talk later." He says with this authority voice. With that he runs off the opposite direction.

Now I'm mad at myself. I get to the training room and the doors are locked. I start to kick them. "Hey calm down squirt." I turn to see who it was and it's Zeke. "I need to work out." I say to him through gritted teeth. "What did Eric do this time?" He says to me. "He did nothing wrong. I'm the one who missed up." I say to him still banging on the door hoping Four is in there. "You want to talk about it?" He asks me. "Nope." I say back. I hear more footsteps. Geez can't a girl work out by herself. "Taylor, what do you think your doing?" I turn around and it's Four. "Come on please! I beg you." I say to him giving him puppy dog eyes, that always seemed to work on my parents. "Fine. Ten minutes but Zeke has to train you." He says with a smirk. "Great!" I look at him. "Ready to kill me?" I say laughing. He laughs as well. "Come on squirt let's see what you got." He says to me as he opens up the doors.

Finally we are inside. I can't wait to let all my frustration out. "Punching bags go." I run over to the punching bags and I start beating them. "Man you have force." He says to me. "Pretending your punching Eric?" He says Four looks at me confused. "What did he do now?" I glance at them before I strike. "Nothing. It. Was. My. Fault." I say in between swings. "Okay laps around the gym." Zeke yells.

I start to run around the gym, I feel light headed. Oh no. Shake it off. "Taylor you okay? You can stop you know." Four says. "I'm Fine." I yell. I run to the drinking fountain and swig some water into my system. Hopefully that'll help. I finish my laps and I run up to the guys. "What next?" They both look at me worried. "How much food have you had this week?" Four asks me seriously. I sigh. "I don't know." I tell them. Not enough. "Sleep?" Zero. "Full eight hours." I say smiling. See this is why I left Candor I'm not honest enough. I did get full eight. Just not in one night. "I think you need to go to the infirmary." Zeke says. "NO." I shout. "That'll hurt my chances. Four shakes his head. "The information I'm about to disclose is confidential. Your not getting cut anymore. Stage two helps us determine what job you get." Four says. I sigh in relief. I"m in Dauntless. I smile a big smile. "Congratulations squirt." Zeke says as he rubs my hair like a little girl.

As soon as Zeke is done rubbing my hair Eric walks in. "Why are touching my Girlfriends hair?" He asks. He looks all sweaty, and hot. I look him up and down. I see him smirking at me as well. "You two done?" Four said. "Ya, it's kind of gross." Zeke says. I laugh. "He was congratulating me." I say to Eric. Four all of the sudden coughs loudly. Oops. "I mean he was picking on me?" I say really fast. Eric laughs. "Cut the crap, I know you made it in. I just couldn't tell you." Eric says staring Four down. "Way to go Four." Eric says to him and sticks his tongue out. "Well, we will leave you guys alone." With that they walk out.

We sit there staring at each other for awhile. "So." I say while shifting back and forth. "Do you want to be together?" He asks me. I look up at him. "What?" He sighs. "Do you want to-" I cut him off. "I heard you? I just," "Stop." He says abruptly. "I hate drama. This is all what I have been in since you jumped on to the roof. Either your in or out." He says. "I'm in. I'm all in." I say to him nervously. "Then why do you hesitate?" He says. "You have to remember. This is my first time being in a relationship or anything like unto it." I say to him. "Look. I'm sorry but I don't know." He says rubbing the back of his neck. "I believe I'm falling in love with you. I just don't know if you are." He says my mouth hangs open. "I'm sorry, that's not possible." I say. "I like you Eric. I just don't know about love." I say to him. "I'm not the guy to take things slow." He says stepping closer to me. "I know. I'm sorry." I say to him putting my hands up on his shoulders. He relaxes a little. I smile. "My mind is now trying to focus on training. And you. However, you fill up most of my mind." He smiles down at me. "What are you trying to say?" He says to me. I give him a quick kiss on the lips and walk away.

Eric's POV

Man. That woman. I don't know what to do with her. I shake it off. I hear the door open again. "Did you forget something?" I say as I turn around. It's just Four. "So?" He says. "Dude I don't know." I sigh. "I'm her first ever. First in everything." I say to him. "So, you have no competition." He says. I roll my eyes. "I can't mess up. Even on the simple things. I just can't be perfect." I say to him. He nods. "Look I think as long as you continue to show her affection, she will open up more." He says to me. I nod.

We leave the training room and we continue to the control room so Four can check on a few things. And I need to talk to Max. I get to Max's office and knock on the door. "Come in." I hear him say. "Eric. Nice to see you. I assume you have decided?" He look at me seriously. "Yes. The answer is No." I say to him. "What?" He says mad. "You heard me. NO." With that I walk out of his office and back to the control room.

I walk into the control room and Four spins around in his chair. "How'd it go." I laughed. "I walked out of the office, and slammed the door." I laughed and sat down. "Wow." "Ya, I felt like I had more power saying _no_ to Max then giving more roles." I say to him. "Drinks?" Zeke says. "Fo sure!" We both laugh. "Four, dude. Don't say that again." We get up and walk out down to the club that is here in Dauntless.

Taylor's POV

I don't know how to be a girlfriend. This is new territory for me. I'm leaning against the railing in the chasm. Just staring down into water. I think about my test before the ceremony. And what came out of it. I'm glad I made my decision. I think about my family. My past. "Look there she is." I hear Christina's voice. I look up and smile "Hey, guys." They are all dressed up. "Ugh. Really another party?" I say to them. They just laugh. "No. We are just going to get drinks." Tris said. "Fine." I say to them. "Firs,t you need to change." Christina said.

So, we go shopping. I change real quick and We head to the bar. "Wow" I say. "Look like everyone already beat us here." I look around. I see Eric and his buddies at the counter. Zeke is hitting on some girl. While Four and Eric are busy ignoring the other girls around them. I smile to myself. I see Tris already running towards them. Then Eric looks up to see if I'm here. We make eye contact and His smile goes big. I blush. He starts walking towards me. However, someone cut him off. "Looks like your girlfriends left you. Wanna dance?" This random guy asks me. "Sorry, babe. I am a little late." Eric said walking around him putting his arm around me. "Sorry. I'm taken." With that we walk over to our friends.

"So, what have you boys been doing?" I ask Zeke and Four. "Nothing much. Just chilling." They both look at each other. "You look hot by the way" Zeke says to me. "Dude." Eric said. I laugh. "Come on. Can't I compliment Taylor?" He asks. "Yes, but hit on her. No." Eric said all defensively. I just laugh. "You girls ready for stage two?" Four said trying to change the subject. "Ya." I say to him. "Really?" Eric said to me. "Ya. It's just mental right?" He looks at me confused. "Trevor told me." I say hesitantly. Knowing Trevor is a sore spot for him. "Oh." I all he said. Tris looks at me confused.

After about a while we all decided to call it a night and go to bed. However, I couldn't sleep. I'm nervous about stage two. I don't know what to expect. I knew what was happening in stage one, so I can mentally prepare myself. Stage two. Totally new territory.

Before I knew it the pounding on the walls woke us up. I look up to see who it was and it was Zeke. "Stage two will begin in 1 hour. Your trainers are busy setting it up. I expect y'all to be down in the pit in thirty to eat breakfast." We all hurry and change and get ready for the day. I am the first one to the pit. "Hey. Squirt." Zeke says to me. I smile at me. "Morning." He looks at me for a moment. "How much sleep did you get?" Questioning me. "I don't know. I don't remember falling a sleep." I say to him. He nods. "Go get some breakfast."

I hurry up to the line. I grab an orange, some eggs and a glass of Orange Juice. I get back to the table. I eat in silence until Tris and Christina came. "You got here fast." Christina said to me. "Ya, did you get any sleep last night?" Tris said to me. "All I heard was you tossing and turning." I sigh. "Look. I don't want this to be a big deal." I whisper to them. They nod. We hurry and finish eating and we run back to the training room.

However, when we got there this a sign that told us to go somewhere else. When we finally got to our next destination we see our fellow transfers plus the Dauntless Born. I can feel someone staring at me when I sit down I turn around and it's Trevor. He smiles and waves. I turn around quickly and I see Eric glaring at him. "Welcome to stage two." Four says. "Today we will be testing your fears. You will go into a fear simulation and be recorded on how long it takes to face them." He goes on to explain the rules. "We will go in alphabetical order." I sigh. I'm last.

They start to count off names and I sit there nervously. After about a good hour, it's my turn. "You ready?" Four said to me. "Ready." I smile at him. When we enter the room I see Eric in there along with Zeke. "Sit down on the chair." Four said. I do as I am told and I sit down. "Drink this." Zeke hands me a small vile that has blue liquid in it. I drink it really fast. "Okay, you will go into a fear simulation. All you need to do is calm your breathing." Four said. I look over at Eric he just smiles not saying a word. I start to doze off. "Be brave." Is all I heard, then I was out.

The next thing I knew was that I am on a ledge."Jump." I hear someone say. I look around and it's a guy that I have never seen before. "No." I said. "Jump." "No." I start to freak out. Fine. I jump. As I am falling I didn't bother to look down. However, when I heard a splash I freak out. I start swimming rapidly to the shore. Then I see a wave and it knocks me under water. I try to swim up but I just can't. The current is to strong. Then I remember. _This is not real. _I keep saying this to myself. Finally, I am out of the water. I see desert. Then the hissing begins. I look down, and all I see are snakes. I don't know what to do. I panic. I try to find something to kill them with, but there are too many. I feel them crawling around my shoes. _This is not real. _I tell myself again.

I wake up panting. I look around me I see Eric. Telling me to calm down. I slow my heart rate. "You are okay." Is all I hear Eric saying to me. "How'd I do?" I ask Four. He looks at me weird. "Umm. You came out in three minutes." He says. "What? I feel like I was in there for hours." I say to him. "Zeke, Eric can you leave us?" Four asked. "Sure." Zeke said. He walks out the door. However, Eric stays. "Whatever you can say to her, you can say to me." Eric said. Now I'm nervous. "What is Four?" I say to him. Trying to act casual. "Taylor, are you divergent?" He asks me. I look at Eric. He stares at me in shock. "No." I say. "Taylor. It's okay you can tell us." Eric said. "Yes."


	8. Authors note

**CLIFFHANGER! What's going to happen? Honestly, I know as much as you do. haha **

** Thank you so much for reviewing and staying with the story. It makes my day when I get good reviews. That's seems to be all what I am getting with this story. So thank you! Thank you for all my followers. I love you all and I hope you have a fabulous Sunday and a wonderful new week! oh. p.s. Please write down in the review box what days you are most likely to be on fanfic so I know when to post my new chapters. :) That'll help me a lot. **

**Happy new year! **

**Everyone deserves a chance to fly! tell them how I am defying gravity. No body in all of (Candor)...No one is ever going to bring me down. - Taylor. **


	9. I love you

**Authors note: fyi guys I wrote this chapter when I was sick with the flu. I hope this makes since. Remember to review and have a wonderful weekend! **

Taylor's POV

Great. I just told them I am divergent. They both are in shock. However, Four looks calmer then normal. Eric is pacing the room. "Eric, please calm down." Four said. "Taylor, I'm going to go back into your fear landscape and change your time. Next, time though. You must stay in there longer and not do what you want to do but what a Dauntless would do. You understand me?" Four said while he is messing with the computer. "Oh and another thing. Most people have about fifteen fears. You have three." He says looking at me. I look at Eric. He pauses. "Four is the only one until now. That had less. Hence, the name Four." Eric said. My mouth drops. "Taylor can I talk to you alone?" Eric asks me. I hesitate. "Ugh sure." I look at Four he nods.

We walk out of the simulation room. He is walking ahead of me. I am trying to read his body language, but all I can see is caution. He keeps looking back and forth making sure no one is following us. I roll my eyes. "Eric. I'm fine." He doesn't say a word till we get to his apartment.

Eric's POV

My girlfriend is a divergent! And she has three fears! Are you kidding me? I think to myself. I drag her to my apartment so we can have some privacy. I am now on high alert. I'm going to have to make sure she is safe at all times. Especially since I know information that no one else does in the compound.

"Please sit down." I ask her. "No. Not until you tell me what the heck is going on?" She says all mad. "First off. I'm not mad at you. Secondly, I have something I've been meaning to tell you and it could take a while." I said to her. She sighs. "Fine." I smile at her. Alright here goes nothing.

I start pacing around the room. Not sure where to begin. "I am a transfer. As you know. I came from Erudite. When I was there I was ahead of my class. I studied everything. I became the top of my class. However, Jeanine thrives on the top A students. She pulled me into the office one day and told me that she would use me one day. I was confused. When it was my turn to take my test I thought I was going to stay in Erudite. I got Dauntless. So, like many of us I transferred. I succeed here as well. I would have been top in my class again if it wasn't for Four." I pause looking at her. She is in Awe. "I was offered the leadership position here, and I gladly accepted it. I would be in charge of the training and that meant I could hang out with my friends more and see the future of Dauntless before my eyes. However, last week Max called me into his office. He told me about a operation that was about to begin. Erudite and the Dauntless are working together to create an alliance." I look back at her. "An alliance for what?" She asks. I sigh and sit down on the couch with her. "What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room." She nods. "Jeanine is planning on taking down Abnegation. Also all divergents. She asked me to help her locate them so I know how they work and how she can defeat them. There is going to be a war." I say. She hasn't said anything. I just stare at her.

Taylor's POV

There is going to be a war? I may end up dead. No. I have done nothing wrong. "I'm going to protect you." Eric said to me. "I wont let anything bad happen to you. This is also confidential information. Four, he is divergent. Along with Tris. Four is probably telling her everything I just told you." Eric said while playing with my hands. "Why does she want the divergents dead?" I ask. "As far as she is concerned you are a threat to our society." I look up at him. "Do you see me as a threat?" I ask. "No." I smile at him. "Now come to think of it, you're acting like a Erudite right now." He laughs. "Mind telling me which ones you have?" He asks me I just laugh. "Nope." I smile at him. I like teasing him. "Please." I shake my head no. "So, your a Candor and Erudite?" I laugh and shake my head no. "You have more?" He says in shock. "Keep guessing." I say.

He continues to guess which ones I have. Then he realizes. "Your all of them!" He shouts. "Shh." I say to him. "Yes." I look at him. Trying to analyze him making sure he isn't going to freak out. "I'm jealous." I am now confused. "Why?" I ask. "Well. You can be anything you want. Yet, you chose to be Dauntless. Why?" He asks me. I sigh now it's my story time.

Four's POV

How is it that both of our girlfriends ended up being divergents? I think to myself as I walk over to find Tris. I see her talking with her friends. I smile at her. "Tris, can I have a word?" I ask her. She looks me and smiles and says "Of course." I take her hand and walk her down the hallway. We get to my apartment. "Please sit." I tell her my Abnegation showing. "How did Taylor do?" She asks me. "Well, she has three fears." I start. She laughs. "She has less fears then you!" I look at her. "Hey." I say laughing as well. "I can't believe a girl bet you. How do you feel about that?" She laughs in between words. I roll my eyes. "I'm fine." I say. "However, that's not what I wanted to tell you. Taylor. She is Divergent." I say to her. She stops laughing. "Crap." I shall she can say I just nod along. "Does Eric know?" I Shake my head yes. "So, he is telling her about the war then?" I nod again. "We have to watch out for each other. Zeke still doesn't know. I am afraid that he may have figured that something is up. But, we can trust him." She nods along. "Looks like we have one more person to prepare with." She says to me.

Eric's POV

My girlfriend just admitted to me that she is not only divergent but she has the characteristics of all of them. My mind is blown. I didn't even realize that was possible. However, now the question is how I'm I going to protect her? She is telling me the story of why she chose dauntless. "So, I guess the real reason was to prove to my family that I am special and that I can do what ever I want. They never had really any faith in me." She said. I shake my head. "You are amazing, you know that?" She smiles. "Now I do." I lean in and give her a quick kiss.

Finally. I have her. She is mine to protect. Mine to show off to the world. I kiss her neck and she moans. I laugh into her. She pulls me away and says. "What?" Her eyes are glowing. "Your sweet spot. I found it." I laugh at her. She rolls her eyes and slaps me.

Taylor's POV

Apparently he just found my sweet spot. I look down at my watch I groan. "What?" He asks. "I have to go." I start to get up from the couch he just pulls me down. "Eric come on. I have to get to the dorms before curfew." I say to him. "You know you are with the leader. There are benefits." He says while rubbing my thighs. "What's that?" I ask. He smirks. "Stay. Please. I'll make sure you are up in time for training." He says to me. I sigh. "Tempting but. I need to sleep in my own bed." I say to him. I really want to stay but I know he wants more then just me sleeping next to him. I get up and I walk out with out him saying a word.

I get to the dorms and I see everyone already ready for bed. I grab my clothes and I hurry and change. "You okay?" I turn around and it's Tris. "Ya. I'm fine. Why?" I say trying to contain my emotions. "How's Eric?" She asks quietly. "Fine." I say while changing into my pjs. "No something is wrong." Christina shows up in the middle of our conversation. "I said we're fine. Good night." I slide into my cot and shut my eyes.

Eric's POV

What was that? I thought we were having a good time. Women. I walk to my fridge and I grab a beer. I hear the door open again. Thinking it's Taylor. I say, "So, you changed your mind?" When I turned around I just see Four. My smile falters. I crack open the beer and I chug it down. He looks at me with pity. "Turned you down?" I nod. "Same." He opens up my fridge and grabs a beer. "Look at us pathetic." He says. I laugh. "Ya well misery loves company." He nods. The door knocks once and in walks Zeke. "Well, at least he knocks." I nod to him. Four just rolls his eyes. "What's with you two?" He asks us. "We both just got rejected by our own girls." Four said. I roll my eyes. "I've never been rejected." I say. Zeke sighs. "Take it from there point of view. Tris is from abnegation. She thought PDA was bad. Taylor. Never had a boyfriend or anyone for that matter like her till now. Let them adjust." He says. I hate it when he is right. "Hey we are doing the zip line tonight. Why don't you invite them?" He says and walks out.

We both sigh. "You know he is right?" Four said. "Ya ya." I look down at my watch. 1:30 in the morning. There dead asleep now. "Come on let's go get them." I say to Four.

We get to the dorms. Trying to be quite we open the door slowly. I start walking towards Taylor's bed. When I get closer I hear crying. I look up at Four confused. He nods at me. I bend down and I see her crying in her sleep. I wipe the hair away so I can see her face. She jerks up she is about to scream when I cover her mouth. "Shh." I say to her. When she sees it's me she calms down. "What are you doing here?" She whispers. "I am going to take you on a dauntless tradition." I say with a smile. "Get your shoes on." I say to her. "I'll be out side waiting." I see Four walking out and I follow.

Taylor's POV

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Tris asks me. "No." I say to her. We quietly walk out and shut the door. We see the guys standing against the wall. "Mind telling us why you woke us up at 2 am?" I say bitterly. Eric laughs. "Some one isn't a morning person." He says pulling me into him. "No." I say mad. "You'll thank me later." He grabs my hand and we start walking down the hallway.

Tris and Four are a couple of feet ahead of us. "Mind telling me the nightmare you were having?" Eric suddenly asks me. "What?" I look up at him. "You were crying in your sleep. I just want to make sure your okay?" He says to me. "I'm fine." I say. He stops walking. "Is it something I did?" He asks again. "No." I say trying to walk away. "Come on. If it's about the comment earlier. Forget it." He says. I shake my head. "I'll tell you when I'm ready." I say to him. He sighs and starts walking towards double doors.

Eric's POV

Why is she so stubborn. I love her, but she can be a pain. I open up the doors and I look at her and I see a huge smile appear. We are on the roof of the compound. The stars a shining bright tonight and there are a bunch of lanterns making a pathway for us to see the zip line. "You like?" She nods. I just laugh. "Good, you guys made it." Zeke appears out of no where. "You ready for a crazy ride?" He asks Taylor she just laughs.

We get up on the ledge and I strap her in her harness. I smile down at her and say, "Make sure you pull on this lever before you reach the bottom." She looks up at me and says "I'm scared." I laugh. "I'll be right behind you. Plus Four and Tris are already down there waiting for us." I say with a smile. 1, 2, 3! Everyone is shouting. "You ready?" She nods. I push her off and I see her soaring through the sky. I hurry and strap my harness so I can make it down to her in time.

Taylor's POV

I can't believe I am actually doing this. This view is amazing. Granite, a little high. Amazing nonetheless. I all of a sudden hear screaming and I remember to grab the break. I wait for the right moment. I pull then and suddenly I am being helped down. I look to see who it was and like Eric said it was Four. "How was it?" I laugh. "Amazing!" I turn around and I see Tris. We hug each other and I sit and watch for Eric.

I finally see him landing. He gets off the zip line. "Hey, so how was your first time?" He says with a huge smile. "Amazing. What an adrenaline rush!" I say. He looks me up and down and I can't help but blush. "Your my adrenaline rush." I roll my eyes. He grabs my hand we take a walk back to the compound.

We talk about everything. I am so comfortable with him. It's familiar yet new and exciting. "Hey, Eric." I pull him to a stop. I have to tell him. "Ya?" He looks down at me with that amazing smile. "I um. I am sorry for walking out on you earlier. If the offer is still up, I would love to stay tonight?" I say to him looking down.

Eric's POV

I am now grinning ear to ear. "Of course babe." I grab her chin and I pull her up towards me and I kiss her passionately. However, knowing me it soon became heated. She pulls back panting. I look down at her and say. "I'm sorry. I need to learn to control myself." I say laughing. "Don't be sorry. I umm." She starts to say I cut her off. "I'll go at your pace." I say to her, grabbing her hand I hear the train coming. "You ready?" I ask her she just nods. Once the train gets here I jump on first and then I pull her up.

We are sitting on the train watching the city pass us by. I look down at her I can't help but wonder how I ever became so soft. I will do everything in my power to protect her. I don't know what I will do with out. I can not let Jeanine and her minions get to her. "Eric, you okay?" She looks up at me confused. "Ya, I'm fine. Just thinking." I say to her. "Thinking about what?" I shake my head. "You and your questions." I laugh. "I'm sorry. I can't help it." She laughs as well. I see the Dauntless compound coming up and I grab hold of her hand and say "Jump together?" She nods. When we reach our destination we jump. Landing perfectly together.

Taylor's POV

I did it. I told him that I can stay. The dauntless inside of me is finally showing. I start smiling to myself. I can't imagine what life would be like if I picked a different faction. I'm glad I went with my gut feeling.

We finally make our way inside the compound. He leads me to his apartment. I can't help but notice everyone staring at us. I roll my eyes and try to ignore it. However, Peter and Molly spotted us. "So. It is true?" Molly said loudly. "Ya, you see I told you she isn't fit for dauntless." Peter said. Sure they aren't talking directly at me but I know that there conversation is meant for me. I start to turn around when Eric pulls me behind him. "You listen here. Taylor is more dauntless then you are. Stop being a coward and pick on someone your own size for a change." Eric said and with that we left.

I can't help it but I start to get defensive. I'm used to being bullied and I can stick up for myself. When we get inside his apartment I let it out. "Eric you didn't need to do that." I said to him as calmly as I can. "Yes. Those cowards need to stop picking on you or there rankings will go down. We don't tolerate bullying." Eric said. I roll my eyes. "Really?" I say with my raised eye brow. "Yes, all fights should be done in the ring. Verbal fights are just cowardice." He said. "Fine. I want to settle this in the ring." I say to him. He shakes his head. "Taylor. He could kill you." He walks up to me and grabs my hands. "I can't let that happen." I look up at him. "I'm a big girl Eric. I can take care of myself." I say to him. He nods along. "Yes, you can. However, you need to let others take care of you as well." He says closing the gap. I'm now in shock. "I do." I stutter. He laughs. "No. Your used to taking care of yourself. But. There are others here. Namely me who care for your well being." He starts to stroke my hair. I sigh. "Fine. I'll try better to let you take care of me." I say through gritted teeth. "Good."

Eric's POV

Taylor can be so stubborn sometimes. No way will I let her fight Peter. She calms down as soon as I invade her space. I smile. I'm glad I have this much affect on her. I lean down to kiss her, resting my hands on her waist. I feel her arms linking around my neck. I close the gap. I feel her go weak. I smile into her she smiles back. I put her up on my counter. She then wraps her legs around me. I can't help but bring her in closer. She pulls apart for air. I start kissing her forehead. Her ear. Nose. Then her neck. She moans. "Eric." I laugh. "hmm." I look up at her. Her eyes are glowing. "I umm. You know what never mind." She says really fast and brings me in for a kiss. I step back. "No. Tell me." I say to her. "I'll tell you later." She says. I roll my eyes. "No. Please tell me. Or no more kisses." I laugh. She rolls her eyes. "Then fine." She jumps off the counter and heads for the couch.

Taylor's POV

The way Eric makes me feel. Is indescribable. I was about to tell him I love him. When I realized that was stupid. We have only been dating for so long. I can't tell him that. So, I freak out and now we are fighting. I'm sitting on his couch alone. He is still in the kitchen. It was true what I said. I will tell him how I feel just not right now.

I have been sitting here alone for the last ten minutes. I wonder what he is doing? I think to myself. Should I go see him? No. Then he will make me express my feelings. I may have Amity in me but I don't know how to use that part of me.

Eric's POV

What do I do? Okay. I'll go in there and pretend nothing happened. I walk into the living room and I see her curled up on the couch by herself. I smile. "Hey babe." She looks up at me and smiles. "Hey." She says quietly. I sit next to her and put my arms around her. "You know you don't have tell me everything." I say to her. She sighs. "But I think I want to." She says to me. My heart starts racing for no reason. "Okay." She scoots away from me a little. "I umm" she's stuttering. "You don't have to be nervous." I say to her. "Okay. I love you." I just look at her. I'm not sure what to say to that. I've never heard that said to me before.

Taylor's POV

Alright ya I shouldn't have told him. But he insisted. "You know what I'm just going to go." I say quickly and I start to get up. I pause at the door. Thinking he might follow me. I open the door and I walk out.

I start walking down the hallway to the dorms. Tears are falling down my face. I know people are staring but I don't care right now. I get to the dorms and I find everyone asleep. I crawl into my bed and I wait for the morning to come.

"Wake UP!" I jump up. I look up and it's Eric. I quickly look back down. "I want all of you in the simulation room in five minutes!" He screams. I roll my eyes. We quickly change. "Taylor, what's wrong with Eric?" I hear Molly ask. Don't answer. "Didn't you hear her come in late last night? She probably didn't do it." Peter said. Just ignore. Change quickly. I think to myself. "Stop bugging her." I hear Christina say. I mentally thank her. "Come on let's go to training." Tris says.

We walk into the simulation room and I see Four there. I roll my eyes. Sure he wakes us up but he doesn't want to see me. "Taylor your first." I sigh "Fine." I walk into the simulation room with Four and I see Eric standing in the corner. "Are my fears going to be like last time?" I ask. "No. Chances are you could have more. Or they could change." Four answers. I nod. I go and sit no the chair. He shoots the needle into my neck and the room slowly begins to blur. "Remember think dauntless." I hear him say.

All of a sudden I'm on top of the building again. Do I jump? I just stare down for a minute calming my breathing. As soon as my breathing is calm. Then I see snakes around me. Okay, this isn't cool. I think to myself. I hate this I hate this. I'm shaking. Okay, breathe. Breathe. I look up and they are gone. I sigh in relief. However, I see Eric in the corner making out with some girl. My breathing starts to become heavier. Breathe breathe. "I can't believe you went out with her." I hear the girl say to him. "I know she was so short and fat." Okay, this is a new one. Breathe breathe. Why, aren't they going away. I walk up to them. "Eric?" He looks up and looks around but doesn't see me. "Eric!" Then I wake up. I'm shaking I see Eric hovering over me. "Shh. It's okay." I shake my head. "No. I have to go." "Taylor!" I turn around "What?" In minutes he is up next to me. He pushes me up the wall and says. "I love you to." Then he kisses me.

We make out for a good while until we hear. "Ugh. Guys I'm still here." We brake apart and I see Four in the corner. We laugh. "Ugh. Sorry dude." Then he turns to me and says. "I'm sorry about your simulation. I would never ever do that. You know that right?" He says to me. "Ya." Okay. "Love you." He laughs. "I love you to." I smile.


	10. authors note not a chapter!

hey guys I am working on the new chapter I promise! I keep on writing it then going back and deleting like everything cause I don't like it. Anyways thank you to all my faithful followers and my new followers! this next chapter wont disappoint… now I better get to writing it! haha :)

love you guys!


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the new chapter I promised you! I hope you all have a wonderful week and Happy valentines day! or aka single awareness day for some of us. ;) **

Taylor's POV

After my simulation ended I decided to go to the pit to wait for everyone else. I was there for about ten minutes by myself when I see Tris running in. "Hey how did you do?" she says while pulling me into a hug. I laugh."I did better than last time at least. I still only had three fears but they changed." Tris just smiles at me."I don't know how or why my fears are like this. I wish I was normal." I say as I sit back down on the bench. "I know what you mean I wish we were normal now we have to be careful." She says to me quietly cause now the other initiates are filing in.

Another twenty minutes went by and finally we saw Four come in. "Good job today initiates. We decided to give you a two day break before we do the final fear landscape. Prepare yourself you never know what's going to happen." He says while staring at me. I just roll my eyes.

After Four was done giving his speech Christina looked to me and said, "What is that about?" She asked. I shake my head and start walking away. I need to think about what I saw and why I saw it. Actually I know why I saw it. I just don't know how to get rid of it or even face it.

I find my way to the chasm. I'm the only one around. I sigh as I slide down and sit on the edge with my legs dangling. Why does it bug me that I saw Eric with someone els? Why is that a fear? I have always known that that day could come. I've prepared myself. I know in the back of my mind we may not work out. I can't put my all my hopes and dreams in this. If I do I'll get hurt bad. That's not very dauntless of me I know but that's my Amity speaking. I've got to be careful who I let handle my heart.

I'm thinking about our relationship and the things that are about to happen and how hard he is trying to keep me safe. To be honest I'm scared. I hear footsteps but I don't bother to look who it is they sit down next to me and they say. "Hey, how are you?" I turn to look at them and I see it's Trevor. I smile. "I'm okay." He stares at me and says, "No you're not." I look at him confused he laughs. "I can tell cause your eyes are giving you away." He smirks. I roll my eyes at him. We talk for a good solid hour. He didn't force me to talk about my feelings. I feel relaxed around him. "Well, looks like dinner has started without us. You coming?" He says while standing up and giving me his hand. I gladly take it and smile at him. "Yes, I'm starving." And as on cue my stomach growls. We both laugh.

We get into the pit and I see Eric smiling at me then he notices Trevor and he glares. "Looks like your boyfriend doesn't like me." Trevor whispers in my ear. I laugh and say,"Ya. He doesn't." With that we go our separate ways but not without Trevor giving me a hug. I smile at him when he walks away.

I sit down next to Tris and Christina. They both stare at me with shock written all over there faces. "What?" I say irritated. "Trevor?" They both ask. I nod and not saying a word I grabbed a plate and started putting food on it. I start to dive in.

Eric's POV

I see Taylor walk in with Trevor. I tense. I know I should be okay. She wont do anything stupid. Right? I shake my head trying to get the jealousy out of my system."Dude, you okay?" I nod at them and continue eating my lunch. I'm not sure what to do with Taylor and her self esteem. She always seems to be up and down."Guys I'm going back to my apartment to take a nap before this leadership meeting." They nod at me and I get up to leave.

I end up walking past the initiate tables and I hear Christina asking about Trevor. Taylor ignores there comments. I roll my eyes. I continue walking not stoping to talk to her. I end up walking past Trevor in the hallway and I see him talking with his friends. He is bigger than most of his friends. Got huge muscles probably a six pack underneath. He sees me walking and starts walking my direction. I want to keep walking the but the old Eric steps up to the plate. "I don't know who you think you are but stay away from Taylor." I say. He rolls his eyes. "Come on. You have her. What do you think I'm doing? I'm just being her friend." He says to me. "I know what game you're playing and she wont buy it." I say to him. He laughs. I can't take it anymore I punch him. He punches back. "Eric!" I hear someone screaming my name."Trevor stop it." We continue at it. Trevor now has blood gushing down his face and a black eye forming. With one good swing he punches my nose and I hear it break. "ENOUGH!" That's Max's voice. I stop in mid punch and look around me. I see Taylor, Four and Zeke staring at me in shock. I go and open my mouth but it doesn't say anything. Taylor takes one good look at me and walks away without saying a word.

Taylor's POV

I can't believe him! Ugh he makes me so mad. I get to the training room and find a punching bag. I can't do this. He can't trust me. _Well, you can't trust him too._ The little voice in my head says to me. I continue punching. I don't know how long I'm in here for. I hear the door swinging open and I hit the bag harder.

I hear people talking but I ignore them. I have bigger problems."Taylor, are you going to see Eric?" I turn around to see Four. I shake my head no. "I'm sure he has a good reason. Tay just and listen." I turn back around and say. "Why, should I listen? I listen all the time. It's him who isn't listening. Plus I'm nobodies property." I go back to the kicking the bag. "All right well you have five more minutes in here. Remember your not supposed to be training without a trainer." Was all he said.

After my five minutes I head to the dorms to take a shower. I think about my family and my life back in Candor and how I had it pretty easy. Even though no one talked to me their. I was able to live how I wanted to with no complaints. Granite I wish I had more friends to talk to but I ended up being fine. My thoughts go to the war that is about to start. How I'm I going to keep myself hidden? Granite now that Eric knows and Four plus Tris I don't know what to do. I finally shower off and I head to my bed to change into my new pair of skinny jeans that have leather on the side, my brand new black tank and my favorite black leather boots. I take one last look in the mirror. I barely recognize myself. My stomach growls but I shake it off.

I walk back into the training room were we will finish our fear landscapes. I see everybody already in here. I stand in the back like I did the first day. "All right today is the final day of testing into Dauntless. Good Luck and may the odds be ever in your favor." Four says. I roll my eyes. He takes a look at the list and yells my name. I guess I'm going first.

I walk into the room and I sit on the chair. Four is preparing the serum. I wonder what fear I would face today? "Remember think Dauntless." Four says when he injects the serum into my body.

_I look around I see myself in a mirror and I'm wearing my old Candor clothes. However, it's not me. It's the old me. She looks sad. Depressed. She gestures me to follow her I do. I see my old life right before my eyes. I see my family laughing and smiling, having a good time. They don't realize I'm their. I sigh. I'm then seeing my old self talking to my mom. "I'm going to Dauntless." I say to her."Even if my test results don't say it. I'm going."I smile at the memory. She laughs. "You aren't Dauntless. You'll become factionless." She says to me. Stand up to her. I say. They can't hear me. My mom continues to put me down. Then my old self looks at me for advice. I finally say what I've been wanting to. "I'm dauntless." With that the scene changes. _

_I find myself in the pit. Eating by myself it's the first day. My bullies are their mocking me and my size. I realize one of them is Trevor. My mouth drops. I can't believe it. Then I see Eric standing up for me and I realize that's when I fell in love with him. I see me getting mad at him. He stands their in shock. I smile at myself. _What fear is this supposed to be? I think to myself. This isn't scary? Then it happens. _I see Eric comforting me putting this arm around me. My old self tenses up. I am staring at him in shock. I see hurt in his eyes. I know what I wanted to say here but I never did I just got up and left. Say it please! Be dauntless I scream in my head hoping she will hear me. She doesn't do anything. I feel like I'm in this scene far longer than most of them. Please. I beg. Then Eric says something that I'll never forget. "I feel like I'm falling for you and I don't know how to stop it." I look at myself and she says, "Impossible." I shake my head. No! He does love you! I scream. _

I am now in the back in reality. Four looks at me in shock. "What?" He looks at my time and says,"Ten minutes. However, you have two fears. You faced the others." I look at him confused. "Ya but those two you saw are my biggest and I don't know how to face them." I say. Four smiles. "Go see Eric." I shake my head no. "There is something I want to tell Trevor." I smirk Four smiles at me and I walk out the front doors this time. I see all the initiates and the Dauntless born shocked to see someone coming from the same doors they walked in from. I don't say a word. I find Trevor and his friends. I walk up to him and I punch in the face real hard."That's, for calling me fat." I say with a smirk and walk away.

I find myself running the corridors of the Dauntless compound. I can't seem to find Eric anywhere. I run up to the apartment floors and I finally find his door. I sigh Okay. Here goes nothing. I say I knock on the door. No one answers. I find myself leaning against the door frame banging my head against the wall. I just let the one person who has ever cared about me go. "Taylor?" I open up my eyes to see Eric standing there. I smile at him. He however, doesn't smile back. I walk up to him slowly invading his space just enough. I see his body tense. I stare at him in the eyes and say. "I'm ready to face my fear." With that I kiss him. He isn't kissing me back I hesitate and I pull away, I look down to the ground. I'm not sure what to do. I look back up at him and the colors of his eyes have changed. They are now black. Did I do that? Within

seconds he has me pinned against the wall and he is kissing me with so much passion. I sigh into his mouth and I feel him smiling. He somehow manages to open the door and lead me into the apartment. He picks me up and I put my legs around his waist. We finally make our way over to the couch and I slowly slide down him. Still not removing my lips from his. This feels right. I feel at home when I'm with him.

We finally break away to breathe both panting both staring into each others eyes. "I've missed you." Was all he said. I just look at him and as an impulse I kiss him. We make out for a good hour. We break apart and he starts trailing kisses up my neck."We." He kisses my neck "Need" He kisses the bottom of my ear. "To" he starts to nibble at my ear and I moan. "Talk." He says. I look at him. "Right now?" I say with a smirk on my face."Yes." I pull away from him so that I can see him while he is talking. "What makes you think you need to sit all the way over there?" I am at the end of the couch and I start to laugh. He pulls me back into him and I wrap my arms around his chest feeling perfectly content.

Eric's POV

I forgot how much I missed this woman! I can't get enough of her. I feel her relax as she has her head on my chest. "How did your fear simulations go?" I ask her. She looks up at me and says, "Why do you think I'm here?" I look at her confused. She sighs."I finally realized who Trevor was. "It made me angry to know that he was one of my bullies and now he only wants me because of how I look now. You were there. You have always been there." She says. I squeeze her tight. Not ever wanting to let go. "I'll always be there for you." I say to her. She looks up at me and kisses me gently. "Can I ask you another question?" She nods into my chest. "What did you mean earlier when you said you wanted to face your fear?" She moans. I laugh. "Tay, please." I say to her while rubbing her back."I'm afraid of relationships. I'm afraid of getting my heartbroken. I'm afraid of loosing you." She said really fast.

Taylor's POV

I just told him my fear now I feel like I have to explain it. Ugh, I don't k even know where to begin. I pull away from him and I look him in the eyes and say. "You ready for a story?" He nods."My family and how they have always put me down and never once told me they loved me. Being in candor you can realize how much those words mean to a child. But they never once have been said to me."I pause."They always used me as a punching bag. I was never good enough. One day I told my mom I was going to Dauntless. She laughed. Said I'd become facitonless."I start to tear up remembering. "Anyways, I have never once believed that love could happen to me. Love never will and I don't believe in it."I look at him and he is listening intently. "Until you came into my life. You changed everything. You saw me for who I was. I feel horrible for how I treated you in the chasm. You were just trying to comfort me. I'm still new at being touched in that way. You are the first person who I have ever." Then I stop talking. I almost said it. Do I say it?

Eric's POV

Was she going to say what I think? "Ever what Tay?" I grab her hands and start playing with them. Trying to encourage her. She starts to get up from the couch, but I pull her back down. I shake my head. "Ever what?" I want her to say it. She needs to face her fear. She needs to give me her heart so I can protect it fully. When did I become such sap? I think to myself. She looks me in the eyes and says,"I love you." I smile at her and I can see how scared she is. I put my hands around her face and I stare at her before saying. "I love you too." I pull her in and we kiss this time it's different. I see sparks, I feel emotion and I believe the world stopped spinning.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Sorry it's a super short chapter but I wanted to give y'all something to read tonight. I hope you enjoy it and again thank you to my followers! And welcome any new followers. I hope I don't dissapoint ya. Oh. I would love to read some reviews. **

**Taylor's POV **

I feel light headed. I can't breathe. I just told him I loved him. Sure, I've said it before but not like this. This time, I've meant it with all my heart. I have officially given my heart to him. He pulls away from the kiss and said, "So, I had a meeting with Jeanine earlier today." He says to me. He brings me in closer to him. I sigh. "And?" I gesture my hands he laughs.

He continues telling me what they are planning on doing with the tracking serum they usually put in to all the Dauntless members. They are planning on creating an army to attack Abnegation. "Wait so we are Jeanine's minions?" I scream. He nods. "And Max is just going to go along with it?" I say looking at him frustrated. "Max believes in this as much as Jeanine does." Eric says to me. "Tracking serum however, wont work on you or Tris." I look at him confused."It's because of your divergence. You can decide who you want to be and do. You are to strong for the serum. Once they see someone who is out of whack just a little. They'll shoot." He said. "I can't let that happen to you." He says to me. I shake my head. "Than lets make sure it doesn't." I say with a smile on my face. "Have you told Four?" I ask him. He shakes his head no. "No. he was busy doing the simulations with you guys when I got back." He said. "Then lets tell them together." I say while kissing him. He looks tense.

"Wait. I don't want to go outside just yet." He says while pulling me back down on the couch. "Well then what do you want to do?" I say with a sly smile on my face."I just want to hold you." He says. I sigh. I slide down in his lap and make my self comfortable while he just holds me and plays with my hair.

**Eric's POV **

I can't loose her. I will not let her die in this war. I continue holding her. I feel her breathing slowing down. She is falling asleep. I smile. I don't know what to do. I need to talk to Four. We need to keep them safe along with everyone else in Dauntless. They have no idea what's going on. It's not fair. I slowly start to drift off into a peace full sleep.

I wake up to a banging at my door. Taylor is still asleep on my lap. She moans. "Eric, be quiet." I laugh."It's the door. I'll go get it." I gently lay her down on the couch. Instead of going back to sleep she gets up with me holding my hand.

I answer the door to find Four and Tris standing there with there arms folded. I roll my eyes. "Can we help you?" Taylor slaps me. "Don't be a sass. Come in." She said. "Wait this is my apartment you can't say who can come in or not." I smile at her. She rolls her eyes. "We weren't interrupting anything were we?" Four said with a raised eyebrow."No." I say to him. "We were just taking a nap." He laughs. "Sure, that's what you guys were doing." Four said while walking in and sitting down on the couch. I look back over at the girls and they were whispering. "You two want to share with the class?" I say to them. They laugh and walked into the living room.

"Okay, now we know that the tracking serum is going to be used against us. But, how are we going to stop it?"Tris asked. I shake my head and say,"I have no idea. Without anyone finding that you three are divergent it's risky."They nod."We can always play along" Taylor says. I look at her."You could." I say hesitantly. I grab her hands and start playing with them. "I'll be fine." She squeezes my hand to reassure me. I look back up at Four. "You are in charge of these two. You're the only one I can count on. I have to be involved in this stupid leadership." I mumble Four laughs."Now you know why I kept turning them down." Four said with a smile on his face.

**Taylor's POV **

Now that we have a plan. I can sleep a little better. However, I'm still anxious. I don't even know what my rank is yet. "When are rankings going to be posted?" I look up at Four. He smiles."Tomorrow." I nod looking down at the ground. Not sure what is to come tomorrow. "Hey, Tay, you want to go shopping with me and Christina?" I look up at Tris and nod my head. We get up and leave I am almost to the door when I feel Eric behind me. I turn around and look up into his eyes. He grabs my hand and then lets me leave.

We are walking down the long corridors of Dauntless when I notice we are going no where near the pit."Tris where are we going?" I ask her."I thought you could use some girl talk." I nod. I sure do. I don't even know what to do anymore. We get to the roof of Dauntless where we know we can be completely alone."Okay, spill."I laugh at Tris and I start talking."So, I don't know where we stand? I'm so up and down all the time. I love him. I know what I'm feeling. I'm just kicking myself in the butt right now because I know I'll end up getting hurt." Tris is nodding along like she understands me."You told him you loved him. And he told you he loves you."I nod at her response. "I don't see why you are worried." I look back at her. "He was number two in his class. I'm down at number 5. Last ranking initiate. He deserves better." I say as I let out a sigh of relief. "You're being ridiculuous." All of a suddenI hear the camera zooming in on us. I point it out to Tris and we both laugh."There cute when they are being protective." Tris said. I nod in agreement.

Eric's POV

I watch Taylor leave my apartment with Tris. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I sigh. "Dude, you okay?" Four asks. I nod."I need a beer." I walk to my fridge to get one when I find them all gone. I look up at Four. "Really dude? The least you can do is restock it." Four laughs. "Come on I'll buy you a drink." We walk down to the pit and we notice our girls are no where to be seen. As if we had the same thinking process we both book it to the control room.

We make it to the control room and Four types in his password and we search all of dauntless and we can't find them at all. "Ugh where is she?" I yell. "Roof." I turn around to see Zeke laughing. "Guys, I've been watching them the entire time. They are fine."I sigh in relief. "Thanks man." He nods. I look at the screen to see her and Tris laughing. She is safe. As long she is here in Dauntless I can watch out for her. Jeanine and her minions wont get to her.


End file.
